


Sweet Seduction | Black Butler Smut

by SleepingDeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Just a Kuroshitsuji Smut Collection, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDeath/pseuds/SleepingDeath
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the anime/manga known as Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Here, the reader will be placed in numerous sexually explicit situations with the diverse cast of characters of any gender in any size grouping. Anything from twosomes to orgies are welcome here, but everyone will be aged up to be adults (I.e. well above the age of consent).
Relationships: Agni (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Alois Trancy/Reader, Angela Blanc/Reader, Ash Landers/Reader, Baldroy/Reader, Beast (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Charles Grey (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Charles Phipps/Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Claude Faustus/Reader, Dagger (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Edward Midford/Reader, Elizabeth Midford/Reader, Finnian (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Mey-Rin (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Pluto (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Ronald Knox/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Snake (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Soma Asman Kadar/Reader, The Triplets (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 223





	1. Author’s Note

Welcome to Sweet Seduction, my name is SleepingDeath and I’ll be the one providing you with the smut in this particular collection. However, before I started publishing the actual content, I thought I’d establish a few things for you guys as readers.

 _First and foremost_ , all characters will be aged up and kept as loyal to their on screen personalities as is possible during the context of each chapter. On top of this, I’m personally less familiar with the manga so a lot of characters introduced there will be more difficult for me to grasp and portray as I’ll be working off of wiki entries, preexisting fan-work and whatever pages of the manga I can source online.

 _Secondly_ , the first few chapters will be sourced from older works of mine to give you something to read until I start to get requests from this platform-otherwise I’m perfectly happy just crossposting older requests.

 _Third of all_ , I’m very new to the Archive system, so apologies in advance if there are any formatting errors or if anything seems off.

 _Finally_ , if anyone wants to request just let me know the following:

  * Characters you would like
  * The reader’s gender
  * Any specific traits (e.g. Neko!, Shy!, etc)
  * Anything specific you’d like me to include, such as kinks _(though I do have limits that I won’t write for personal reasons, so apologies if I turn down a request because of that)_
  * A plot, of you have one
  * Whether you want to be credited



Also of note is that I try to use period accurate language when writing- particularly in regards to clothing. So, in advance, here are some common terms I will use as well as their meanings:

  * **Bustle** : a women's undergarment that served to further accentuate the curve/size of the rear.
  * **Combinations** : a women's undergarment that went under the corset and that replaced the chemise and drawers in function.
  * **Chemise** : a women's undergarment that went under the corset and covered the abdomen.
  * **Drawers** : a women's undergarment that functioned as panties of the era.
  * **Petticoat** : a women's underskirt.



Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read and I hope to hear what you want me to write soon!

**~SleepingDeath**


	2. Forbidden and Found | Claude x Phantomhive Maid!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is Ciel's maid and is engaging in a secret and forbidden affair with Claude. After just under a year of this, they are discovered towards the end of the act by Alois (older), Hannah and the Triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a Wattpad user
> 
> Word Count = 2823
> 
> Combinations = Victorian women's undergarments which went under the corset, they consist of two parts sewn together-the drawers, or lower part, and the chemise.

They didn't mean for it to go on for so long, it wasn't even meant to occur in the first place, but they were too far gone to turn back. Who would have thought that a night of unadulterated lust and passion could lead them to this point? Certainly not them, that much was certain.

And, yet, they were still sent spiralling headfirst into an affair that never should have happened-and that nobody could ever know about lest they face ridicule, targeting and loss of employment (for the young maid, at least).

Truly, it was an impossible situation the likes of which not even the most ancient beings that roamed the earth could have predicted or experienced in its full, sinful glory. No, this godless union was unique in a most tempting way and had ensnared the two in a web of passion, secrecy and the saccharine promise of eternity that rivalled the demon's own web of deception and chaos in its inescapability and inevitability.

However, in spite of the almost magnetic attraction between them, they were forced to hide their feelings and desires as a result of their 'employers' personal grievances. Star crossed, in a sense; they were unable to meet as a normal couple (or even feign any sense of normalcy) due to the budding rivalry between the two unstable aristocrats under whom they worked-a rivalry that grew more volatile and bloodthirsty with each passing day as the young pair continued to butt-heads on every issue regardless of how minute or insignificant it may be in reality. Thus they were forced to sneak around their superiors as to spend even a moment with one another, as even fleeting glances or momentary smiles could draw the attention of the woman's equally inhuman supervisor-an entity that shared the innately prideful nature of her lover with a rivalry that matched their contracted humans that was thinly veiled by curt smiles and calmly spoken threats.

It was damn near impossible for them to meet under these circumstances, yet they always seemed to find a way to slip out of sight without their company realising and had always returned before suspicion about their whereabouts began to arise. Luck, or perhaps demonic influence, was on their side, as it seemed. But even this left them on borrowed time and they intended to make the most of every second they were blessed (a phrase that never failed to earn the (brunette, blonde etc) a sarcastic roll of the eyes from her less than God-fearing lover) to spend together.

This was one such instance.

**~•~**

As was the case at most every meeting between the Earls of the Trancy and Phantomhive households, the facade of civility and calmness had long since been abandoned and the conversation had devolved into a shouting match fraught with threats and insults. She could practically see the steam of fury radiating from earl Trancy's reddened features as her own employee fumed in a more controlled manner just in front of her-and, although she couldn't see his face, the way he held his hands in gusta on the table and the stuff structure of his form were enough to demonstrate his (for the most part internalised) anger towards his counterpart. The woman dare not look up and meet her lover's eyes whilst there for she could feel her crow of a coworker's eyes flitting between the earl and herself, so she instead found herself passively observing the chaos, her hands folded atop one another neatly behind her back as her eyes remained fixed on the form of her employer. Yet, still, she could feel his eyes upon her, the sensation familiar and comforting as they waited for an opportune moment to arise for them to leave unnoticed-until then only able to watch the unfolding pandemonium as the two stubborn youths fought between them.

Luckily, they needn't wait long, for the childish disagreement had quickly culminated in the pair exiting the room to prove their worth through a fencing duel-a battle that wouldn't undoubtedly leave them with more cuts and bruises than they'd care to admit. Her superior, as loyal (and amused by the teenagers' argument) as ever, fell into stride behind them, allowing himself a brief few moments to give her a set of instructions before rushing out of the door.

" _I trust that you can defend yourself, (Y/n), but don't hesitate to call after me should any of the Trancy servants try anything_."

Obediently, she nodded, flattening the creases in her skirt as her lover turned to the maid beside him and, in his usual droning monotone, instructed her to protect the young blonde, his golden eyes flickering to hers for a moment as he spoke.

" _Do make sure his highness doesn't get himself killed, Hannah. I'll follow after you shortly, but for now I'll ensure the Phantomhive servant_ ," he swiftly featured to her, " _doesn't try anything_."

The young woman stared blankly for a few seconds before nodding and following after the boys, leaving the two on their own in the hallway-a situation they were eager to take full advantage of, hardly wasting a moment as they rushed off to Claude's private (and otherwise unused) quarters.

**~•~**

It took them practically no time at all to traverse the all too familiar hallways to reach his bedroom, and the second the door had clicked shut behind them, he had all but pounced upon her. Her back slammed harshly against the oak door and she could almost feel it splintering at the force as she gasped, only to be cut off as he crashed his lips against hers-almost as though he were a starved, greedy man faced with a banquet of the most tempting fruit, a saccharine sweetness he couldn't help himself but to devour.

Their lips moved harshly against one another, parting only for the briefest of moments to gulp down sweet air before reconnecting barely a second later as they tilted their heads, practically melting into one another-two beings becoming one: one heart, one soul, one lust. She loosely looped her arms about his neck, tugging and twisting at the sparse locks at the back of his head and the nape of his neck, encouraging him closer as she strained her body against his. Meanwhile, his eager hands found their way beneath the cheap lace of her underskirt, caressing the supple skin of her (size) thighs and moving ever higher, just barely brushing against the thin, frilled fabric of her combinations before urging her towards him and busying himself with teasing and groping the curve of her ass.

The sensation caused her to moan against his lips as she ground her hips against him, delighting in the feeling of his erect cock pressing against her. At that, his hands moved from groping and pinching her rear to slide along her thighs, sliding over her combinations to harshly rub at her sopping slit through the cotton layer of her undergarments. Quickly, this teasing movement grew too much for her to cope with as she began to squirm and writhe in his grip, moving her hands to grip at his shoulders, pulling him ever closer as she began to work her hips against his hand. Though, still, this wasn't enough to quench her growing need for him, so she gently pushed him away and murmured a single phrase against his lips, her tone whiny and wanton as she spoke between gasps.

" ** _Need more_**."

And he, being a creature of greed and lust, was far from in the mindset to turn down such a request from his lover. So, he removed himself from her before wrapping his gloved hand around her (size) wrist and pulling her towards the bed, positioning her in front of him before helping the (brunette, blonde etc) undress herself.

**~•~**

Her hands teasingly traced her sides as she moved to unbutton her blouse before slowly pulling it from her form and discarding it to the floor beside her. Then, she turned on her heel and allowed him to unbutton and untie her dress, feeling the fabric lose its form and grow looser before she pushed it down her arms and allowed it to pool around her feet as she stepped over it, left only in her corset and thin, slightly soiled chemise. His eyes seemed to trail over her form, causing her cheeks to flush ever so slightly before she returned to undressing-not wanting to waste anymore of their fleeting time together.

The corset untied easily, the thin, frayed ribbon giving easily under the pressure of her hands before the fitted garment fell and joined the gathering pile at her feet. She reached to rid herself of her cotton under-layer next, only to have her demonic lover stop her, taking her wrists in one hand before easily and promptly undoing the buttons across the back of the undergarment and hastily (yet carefully as to not ruin the fabric) removing it from her, leaving her (figure) silhouette bare to his prying gaze. Next, he pushed her onto the bed and, not before riding himself of his own clothing (a sight she very much revelled in as each tantalising inch of his pale, toned body was revealed to her lustful gaze), descended upon her, ready to begin the main event of their meeting.

**~•~**

It was carnal yet perfect for the lovers as they fell into the familiar rhythm of lust and need: Claude's lips connected with her jawline, leaving a fiery trail of bites and kisses as he lined her throat, collarbone and chest with fresh marks in places that nobody would easily see; his dexterous digits momentarily traced her soaked slit and pressed down harshly on her swollen clit before diving into her dripping cunt-occasionally crooking his fingers as to make her moan or gasp; her nails dug into his shoulders as she bucked against him, arching her back as she moaned out praises and pleas. After a few minutes of delighting in her writhing and the lead sounds that passed her barely swollen lips, he repositioned himself, pulling away from his assault on her breasts and removed his fingers from her womanhood, bringing them up to his lips to lick them clean, a sight that coaxed a primal groan from the back of her throat as she sat up on her elbows.

Seemingly spurred on by her overwhelming need for him, she then placed one hand on the nape of his neck as the other traced his abdomen before tugging him forwards and roughly connecting their lips, tilting her head to deepen it. His hands soon found purchase on her hips, pulling her closer to him as she straddled his bare lap and began to rub herself against his erect shaft as he practically growled-the sound muffled by her lips.

Though, this was far from enough to get them off and, before long, he was gently pushing her back against the bed, already having her legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned his cock at her womanhood, rubbing it along the sodden slit to lubricate himself before quickly plunging his throbbing cock into her aching cunt. The intrusion made her cry out, breaking the kiss as she threw her head back into the pillows behind her before taking a moment to adjust her position, clutching at his shoulders and connecting her lips to his throat. After just under a minute of careful adjusting, she rolled her hips against his, the action coaxing a muffled moan from each of them, and he started to move, slowly pulling out of her until just the throbbing head was encased in her wet walls before harshly snapping his hips forwards and fully sheathing himself within her once again.

The (h/c) haired woman cried out, digging her nails into his back as she bit down on the flesh of his collarbone, bucking up against him as he started up a fast, harsh and eager pace. One of his hands clutched her waist, hitching her hips up to allow himself to thrust his member deeper into her, coaxing louder and shakier moans and groans from the young woman beneath him.

This continued for several minutes, this rough, desperate pounding and grinding against one another and she could feel a familiar pressure building in her lower abdomen-a pressure that continued to build and tighten with each passing moment as she gradually approached her peak. However, she was met with only frustration as the butler slowed his pace to a near stop, smirking down at her with a teasing glint in his lust darkened honey-hued eyes. All she could do, in turn, was pout and whimper, desperately bucking her hips against him, chasing any friction to reach the peak she had been denied, pulling away to glare at him with lustful yet wanton (e/c) eyes.

Luckily for her, though, he wouldn't deny her for long and, after repositioning himself slightly, continued to thrust his erection into her neglected, dripping core. The harsh, sudden movement had her cry out as she arched her back, an action that unintentionally caused her sensitive, hardened nipples to collide with his chest-however this was quickly silenced as Claude crashed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

Every moment drove her closer to her release as his hand strayed from her hip to the space between her, quickly spreading her pre-cum coated lower lips before moving to rub and tease her swollen clit with the rough pad of his thumb. The combination of these sensations sent her mind reeling as the growing knot in her abdomen continued to tighten frustratingly within her.

**~•~**

_Though, in the heat of the moment, they failed to notice the quiet chatter behind the door before it creaked open, revealing the Trancy earl and his other servants in the hallway-some wide-eyed, others red in the face and some still bearing smug grins and smirks. The earl, his cheeks flushed and his voice shaking, opened his mouth to speak a few times, only able to gawk and gasp before the demonic maid placed a hand over his eyes and hastily closed the door, hurrying the youth back outside, the triplets following in quick succession, murmuring quietly to one another as they went, variations of the following passing their grinning, pale lips before Hannah silenced them._

_"Told you so."_

_"What do we tell the Phantomhives?"_

_"Knew we should have gone there first."_

**~•~**

With this interruption unheard, they continued to grind and buck against one another until, finally, she felt the knot within her finally snap as she was sent over the edge of her orgasm: her eyes fluttered closed and flashes of white light burned bright against her eyelids; she clung tightly to him with her hands and legs, needing him closer and lost in the feeling of him around her and inside of her; she felt as though she was floating as her mind and senses grew fogged by lust, soon she was only able to comprehend her lover's presence as the world around them seemed to fade away to nothing. The sight of her coming undone, along with the feeling of the walls of her cunt tightening around his shaft sent him over the edge soon after her: his grip on her body grew bruising as his movements grew shaky and jerky; he pulled away from the kiss to admire her writhing form beyond his climax blurred vision; his cock throbbed and the veins bulged as he slowly pulled out, his thick seed practically seeping from the head and into her core, filling her as he pulled out and moved away from her heaving form.

He took a moment to admire her quaking figure, brushing stray strands of her (h/c) hair from her sweat covered forehead before rushing off to retrieve a damp towel from an adjacent bathroom (not before quickly redressing himself) as to clean up his mortal lover. Meanwhile, (Y/n) carefully sat up, supporting herself on unstable limbs, gasping for her as she placed a palm over her (size) breast, feeling her heart pounding against her ribs-still having not recovered from the act. Though she didn't have much time to dwell on this before the dark haired man returned and began to gently clean her, admiring the forming bruises that littered her chest and thighs, a form of pride swelling in his chest as she smiled lopsidedly (up/down/across) at him.

Though, this peaceful moment wouldn't last, as once they had regained composure and redressed, they would have to return to their usual web of secrecy and silence-lest they be confronted by the loudmouthed blonde earl and his servants before she could cross paths with her own superiors.

_**...alas, however, for only time would tell...** _


	3. Overworked and Underlaid | William x Female!Shinigami!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is a shinigami working at the London branch with William-an individual with whom she often finds herself doing masses of overtime alongside. However, after accidentally spilling her drink on him, he takes it upon himself to punish her and distract them both from their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a Wattpad user
> 
> Word Count = 2992
> 
> Chemise = Victorian women's undergarment which supported the breasts and abdomen underneath the corset as to avoid strain or markings on the skin.
> 
> Drawers = Victorian women's underwear

It always went the same way, without fail or faltering over the past few centuries that she'd been employed, not even changing once she transferred to the London branch: retrieve the printed parchment from the adjacent office ( _now on her far left rather than just ahead of her desk_ ); fill in any missing information about field cases and poorly collected souls-always using the swan feather quill with the silver tip ( _it took to the ink far better than any other she'd been handed_ ); sign the dotted line, add it to the pile on the (left/right) most corner of her desk, always careful never to let it grow too much, lest it fall and create a mess that would undoubtedly vex her superior (a reaper renowned for his anally-retentive, yet equally volatile, personality). Rinse and repeat until the unholy hours of the morning.

This such routine was all the more mind numbing on days just before one of her sparse days off of work-a moment of celebration as it took a year or so of bartering with her HR representatives and her direct superior to procure. In fact, it was the promise of such a break, regardless of how short, that was driving her through the dull proceedings of her volunteered overtime.

Well, that along with a less-than-healthy helping of (f/hot drink), that is.

A helping that she was more than entitled to due to her being forced to work solely alongside her superior, Mr Spears, for several hours at a time. Alone. In an abandoned office. In complete silence. Yes, she was more than willing to bury her frustration and grievances with a steaming cup of (drink) at her (l/c) lips in a way that allowed her to vent and fume with hushed words into the quickly cooling cup-until it emptied. Thusly, she often found herself traversing the distance between their desks to reach the kitchen area once every few hours or so.

Though, still, they hardly exchanged a word aside from the occasional passing of documents or the odd polite nod or greeting.

This evening was no such exception to this pattern they had found themselves in.

**~•~**

The young woman sighed, yellow-green eyes trailing over the same dull document again as she attempted to regain focus-though this was far from as effective as she'd hoped and only fuelled her growing migraine. So, furrowing her brow slightly, she reached for the (f/c) cup and brought it to her lips, anticipating the (sweet/bitter/etc) taste on her tongue and the brief calm that followed, only to be met with...well...nothing. It was empty-yet again, leaving her thirst unquenched and making the need to refill that much more dire.

Thus, with a tasteful roll of her eyes, she stood from her desk and, not bothering to push in her chair, shuffled over to the kitchenette, meeting her coworker's eyes briefly before turning her attention to the boiling kettle on her right. Even the sight was enough to make her shoulders drop from relief as she hastily whipped up her preferred drink and took a quick gulp. It was like liquid heaven as it slid across her tongue and it took all her self control not to sigh or groan from sheer relief.

Though, rather unfortunately, she couldn't stay there all evening, and so she turned on her heel and began to traverse between the numerous desks on the way back to her overflowed corner-only to yelp as her foot caught on something and she was sent careening to the tiled floor underfoot, her cup slipping from her hands. As her body collided with the ground, she heard a loud exclamation from her right, startling her greatly as she attempted to stabilise herself.

" _ **Goddamn it**_!"

**~•~**

The sound made her heart stutter as she scrambled to her feet, her eyes falling on the sight of her superior, the man cussing as he tried to clean the hot liquid from his clothing. Meekly, (Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck before rushing over to help his clean himself of her (to her chagrin, wasted) (f/h/d), half-genuine apologies falling from her lips.

" _Sorry, sir, are you alright_?" She spoke hurriedly, passing him more tissues as she brushed some stray strands of her (h/c) hair from her face. William, in response, practically snatched them from her hands and desperately patting at the areas of his clothing that got the worst of the heat-namely his crotch and stomach-as he continued to grumble and murmur aggressively to himself before, suddenly, going silent.

" _Why must you always find a way to irritate me or cause trouble in the office_?"

" _Pardon_?" She spluttered, her eyes widening as she took a small step back.

" _If it's not you, then it's Sutcliffe or Knox. **Why** can't I even get an evening without these kinds of things happening_?" His voice grew lower, darker as he spoke before he stilled and looked over at her, the look in his eyes ignoring a spark in her core that she tried her best to ignore.

" _I don't know what you're talking about, sir_." An excuse, but what else could she say? Clearly nothing to change his mind as he stalked over to her and gripped her wrist (an action that she was far from fighting in her aroused state) before continuing, his expression remaining otherwise neutral throughout.

" _ **Don't play ignorant** , Miss (L/n), you're above not taking accountability for your own actions_." He sighed, irritated as he adjusted his glasses with his spare hand. " _ **Regardless** , I believe that such behaviour on a continuous scale shouldn't go unpunished, and, in the absence of any other authority, I'll be taking that into my own hands- **understood**_?"

Her mouth ran dry and her eyes flitted briefly down to the damp, semi transparent, fabric of his shirt. Then, after swallowing thickly, she nodded, perfectly obedient as he began walking her backwards until her (legs/rear/back) collided with another desk-the method of punishment becoming all the more clear with each passing moment as she stared into his darkened, unknowable eyes.

**~•~**

Strong hands gripped her waist with a wonderfully bruising force, lifting her onto the desk as she shakily pushed the array of items to the floor beside them. Then, once she removed her (f/c) jacket, his lips found their way to her jaw as his dexterous hands busied themselves with unbuttoning her white blouse and pushing it away from her form to reveal more of her (s/c) skin. He trailed downwards, leaving a burning trail of kisses down to her throat, pausing to feel her pulse spike beneath his younger before harshly biting down-an action that elicited a loud cry from the woman beneath him, much to his amusement.

Continuing to abuse the spot on her throat, he allowed his hands to wander once more, as once merely gripped the edge of the desk (the force coming close to chipping the cheap wooden surface) as the other reached behind her to untie the laced back of her corset, clumsily and desperately pulling it away from her and practically throwing it to the floor once he'd succeeded. (Y/n) continued to whimper and groan as he bit and sucked at her sensitive flesh, unable to stop her hands from burying themselves in his dark hair, desperate for more as she submissively tilted her head to accommodate him. Though, soon thereafter, William seemed to tire of this and moved onwards, continuing the lustful trail down to her collarbone and past to the drilled trim of her chemise-the garment seeming to irritate him further as he quickly and shallowly bit down on the flesh (earning another shocked gasp from the woman) before pulling away from her to admire what he had done.

His lips quirked upwards into a dark, lustful smirk for the briefest of moments before his expression reverted to his usual, neutral facade (if with a more dark, sexual tint about it) as his bicoloured eyes took in her form: her flushed (s/c) cheeks that complemented the bruises and bite marks that littered her throat, collarbone and chest; the hooded yellow-green eyes and crooked (f/c) glasses that spoke volumes of the disarray she was in; the parted, pouting lips that were so very tempting to him; the discarded (f/c) jacket and cream corset that lay creased on the chair and, of course, the thin chemise revealed by the open front of her blouse. Perfect.

But not enough. Not yet.

Adjusting his glasses absentmindedly, he leaned forwards once again, putting his dexterous digits to use as one hand pushed the flimsy undergarment up and over her (size), neglected breasts and the other moved to hastily undo the ties and buttons on her skirt. Her cheeks flushed a darker hue as she grew barre to him, though she had little time to dwell upon this, for he wasted little time before moving to tease them. He clearly knew what he was doing as he put his hand and lips to good use: his lips encircled her erect nipple, sucking and gently teething it whilst occasionally parting to litter the rest of her breast with not-so-gentle bites and fresh hickeys; he pinched and rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger, occasionally pulling or flicking at the tender flesh; her back arched into his touch as she ran her fingers through his hair, unable to stop the lewd groans and muffled moans from falling from her lips even as she bit down on the lower to silence herself.

William continued this treatment for just short of a few minutes, leaving her breasts reddened and sensitive before finally pulling away and removing his blazer and loosening his tie ever so slightly. Then he sloppily pulled her skirt away from her form, taking the cotton drawers with them and leaving her dripping cunt exposed to his prying eyes. He groaned at the sight and she averted her eyes, shakily readjusting her glasses as she shuffled further forwards on the desk and spread her legs open wider for him in a tantalisingly welcoming manner that he simple couldn't resist.

**~•~**

He knelt before her and gripped her hip with one hand as the other spread one of her thighs further from the other, his force consistently harsh and bruising. Then, he leaned forwards, pressing his lips against her inner thigh, gently kissing it before trailing his lips towards her soaked sex, his touch as light as feather as he went-however, just as he reached her trembling core, he merely blew on it and moved to bite and suck on her thigh, leaving a sizeable hickey to form. For a moment, his eyes looked to hers and, upon realising the desperation that glinted in her ringed irises, leaned forwards and took her swollen clit into his mouth, sucking on it harshly as he plunged two of his long digits into her tight cunt, pumping them in and out of her as his movements were lubricated by her nectar.

Her body, in turn, began to writhe as she buried her hands in his hair, shakily pulling him closer to her and clinging to him as she bucked her hips against his mouth-seeking whatever friction she could find. With every passing moment, she could feel a frustrating knot of pressure tightening in her abdomen, the likes of which was practically driving her mad-a frustration she momentarily forgot as William skilfully crooked his fingers within her, catching her g-spot in a way that made her cry out and throw her head back, her grip on his hair tightening as her body began to tremble more, the promise of her orgasm growing ever closer.

However, just as she reached the cusp of release, he pulled away, wiping her pre-cum from his mouth using the back of his hand. Regaining partial sense, all she was able to do was huff and pout, her frustration growing as she noticed the flicker of mirth in his darkened eyes. Though, thankfully, he wasn't going to leave her merely wanting and began to slowly unbuckle his belt, releasing his erect cock from his tight trousers with a groan before he spoke, his voice strained and somewhat deeper.

" _Don't forget that this is your **punishment** , miss (L/n); **I'm hardly going to get you off without consequence**_."

He was right-she knew it, of course-but she certainly wasn't going to admit it. So, she merely huffed and rolled her eyes before allowing her gaze to settle on the welcome sight of his thick, veiny shaft and pre-cum covered tip. Though, neither of them could wait long enough to waste precious time admiring what would be better found inside of her cunt, so she quickly spread her legs-eager and desperate for the feeling of him inside of her.

And, after wiping the release from his head with a handkerchief, he stepped forwards and steadied his grip on her, grasping her waist with one hand and gripping his length with the other; carefully guiding it to her and running it along her soaked slit, lazily spreading her lower lips before slowly sliding the tip of his cock into her entrance and placing his now free hand onto the desk beside her. She was tight, damn near restricting as he slowly pushed himself into her, sliding inch by inch into her warm womanhood, his movements lubricated by her release yet still slowed as she adjusted to his size. Whilst he was entering her, she found herself clinging to his back, burying her face in his neck as she let out breathy gasps, moans and groans-each close enough to his ear that they sent pleasurable shudders through his being. Then, once he fully sheathed himself within her, he paused, giving a moment to adjust before starting to thrust into her.

**~•~**

It was slow at first, merely the shallow thrusting into her tight core as to allow her to properly adjust (he still needed her in work on Sunday, after all) but, once she had started to move against him he was able to move more freely and began to increase his pace, constantly steadying himself as he hit faster and faster with each thrust. With this he also grew harsher and more carnal in his movements, practically rutting his hips against hers in a violent motion with brief moments of calm where he'd almost completely pull out before fully sheathing himself within her again, all the while being spurred on by (Y/n)'s lewd exclamations and pleas as she bucked against him in a vain attempt to match his pace.

For several minutes it continued like this: the carnal pounding and rutting of their bodies against one another; the hushed groans, pleas, moans and grunts of pleasure that passed their (well, mainly her) lips; the bruising, vice-like grips and the near-splintering force against the desk, all of it. And, before long, she could feel that familiar, tantalisingly frustrating pressure building in her abdomen once again and she began to move against him more feverishly-with a purpose and need beyond the animalistic desire and deep-seated lust, and he was more than happy to comply to her need, reaching between them to harshly pinch and rub her clit in a way that made her arch her back into his chest.

With every minute, every moment, every movement, every breath they drew closer to release and she only grew louder and more desperate until, finally, she snapped. It felt as though the world around her completely faded away as she gave in to the overwhelming, all consuming sensation of her orgasm: her lungs were on fire as she screamed his name aloud like a sinful prayer and her heart fought restlessly within her chest; her eyelids fluttered shut as the blinding flashes of white light overtook her vision; her body spasmed and trembled beneath him as she clung, desperately to his back, grounded only by him for, in her climax fogged state of mind, he was all she could recognise or feel as he continued to thrust his throbbing clock into her madly tightening cunt.

However, even he couldn't hold on for much longer and fell into the abyss of his climax soon thereafter, swiftly pulling out and spilling his cum onto her stomach, watching as it dripped down her (s/c) flesh with glazed eyes. His chest heaved as his nails dug into her bare flesh and he could feel his mouth and thrust burning, dry as he gasped desperately for breath as he cane down from the tremendous high. He was just barely able to notice the tears in the corners of her eyes as he furrowed his brow and reached for another tissue, speaking with his typical monotone as he did so.

" _Quite alright, miss (L/n)_?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she merely nodded her head, blinking away the tears as she redressed herself, her limbs shaking.

" _Are you **certain**_?" William pressed, adjusting his clothes as he began to clean her stomach.

" _Yes, I'm **more than alright** , thank you, sir_." She rasped, nodding in thanks as she looked over at one of the assorted objects they'd knocked to the floor in their lust driven act. At the sight of a familiar flash of crimson hair she winced, nervously adjusting her glasses as she continued. " _We'll have to apologise to Grell for the mess_."

William was silent for a moment before grabbing the tissue box and helping her off of the desk, handing her a few tissues as he went. Then, with a slightly teasing tone to his voice, he spoke, his words causing her to laugh hoarsely once again.

_**"...Perhaps not if we clean it well enough..."** _


	4. All or Nothing | Ciel x Businesswoman!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is a business associate of Ciel's and he calls her to his office one afternoon to discuss their partnership, future endeavours and the like. However, she is more invested in the earl himself than the business she was called for and begins to flirt with him, leading to even more of a distraction than she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an AO3 user
> 
> Word Count = 3258 (my longest chapter ever!)
> 
> Chemise = Victorian women's undergarment which supported the breasts and abdomen underneath the corset as to avoid strain or markings on the skin.
> 
> Drawers = Victorian women's underwear

_Lady (L/n),_

_I'm writing to you in light of a new opportunity for the expansion of the Funtom company that has been brought to my attention. It is my hope that, much like our parents had before us, we may each seek out this opportunity as partners in business and in the profit that comes with it-especially seeing as your company somewhat specialises in this area._

_If you would be so inclined, you are invited to the Phantomhive estate to discuss this matter further this coming Wednesday._

_I await your response,_

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive._

**~•~•~•~•~**

_Earl Phantomhive,_

_Thank you for contacting me in regards to this opportunity. I presume that you're speaking in reference to (y/c/n)'s expansion into the material refinement industry? Our profits have certainly increased since my father's opening of our first dockside warehouse and I've heard that there is a great deal of wealth available in the refinement of ores._

_Regardless, I'm intrigued as to what you're speaking of and I hope to see you two days from now,_

_Lady (Y/n) (L/n)_

**~•~•~•~•~**

Finally, the day has come and the young aristocrat had found herself within her carriage for the past few hours, her trusted maid, (B/f/n), sitting just across from her. The (f/c) skirt and accompanying underskirts felt bulky and uncomfortable as it lay heavy across her legs, making her dread having to traverse the manor with such heavy clothing flowing out from her corseted waist, but she tried to ignore such thoughts for there were far more important things to ponder. So, there she sat, for hours on end, her head resting on the palm of her gloves hand as her (e/c) eyes stared thoughtfully out of the adjacent carriage window.

" _We're almost there, my lady_." Her companion's voice rang out, a sonorous lily that made her red painted lips quirk upwards into a small smile. " _It's not often that you're called in for meetings_ ," she observed, " _this should be exciting_."

(Y/n) turned to look at the (brunette, blonde etc) in front of her, rolling her eyes in good humour before responding. " _I should hope so, (B/f/n). If not then I may have to **entertain myself**_."

The two shared a laugh as the carriage came to a sudden halt and the door swung open to reveal the sight of her footman, Christopher, alongside a taller man whom she presumed to be one of the earl's staff. Then, she stood, brushing off her skirt before taking her servant's hand and exiting the vehicle, followed soon after by her maid as she nodded towards the dark haired stranger, whom bowed curtly towards her in response before introducing himself.

" _Welcome to the Phantomhive estate, Lady (L/n), I'm Sebastian Michaelis and I'll be escorting you to the young master's office_."

She offered a small smile, eyeing him warily before thanking him and following him into the manor house.

**~•~**

After a few minutes of silent walking, Sebastian came to a halt before a large oak door, the movement so sudden that she almost crashed into his back (a notion that even the thought of momentarily brought a flustered wince to her features). Though she quickly managed to regain her composure as she lightly coughed into her gloves fist, nodding silently to him before entering the study, pausing only to gesture to her maid.

" _Do what you will, just make yourself useful about the manor_." She smiled cheekily as her friend rolled her eyes, before just barely picking up her heavy skirt and walking forwards, unable to stop herself from flinching as the door slammed shut behind her.

Her eyes quickly fell upon the man, whom was sat at his desk with several pills of paperwork adorning the otherwise immaculate surface. He was easily recognisable due to his infamous nature, so she merely walking towards him and took her seat, folding her hands neatly upon her lap, smiling curtly as he looked up from his work and met her gaze.

“ _Good afternoon, Lady (L/n)_ ,” he greeted, reaching his hand out to shake her own, “ _thank you for travelling here on such short notice_.”

“ _ **It’s nothing**_.” She grinned, smoothing out the creases in her skirt.

“ _I trust that the journey wasn’t too arduous_?”

“ _Not at all_ ,” she shook her head ever so slightly, “ _you seem to underestimate my tolerance for such things, Earl Phantomhive. I can safely assure you that a three hour journey is no less taxing for me than a three hour gala_.”

They shared a short laugh at that, curt and tense, before the blue haired man went to speak again, only to be silenced as the (brunette, blonde etc) put up her hand and cut him off. “ _As much as I’m rather fond of this conversation, earl, I’m very much of the mind that we should begin to discuss the very reason that I’m here_.”

Coughing into his fist, the man nodded, adjusting his tie as he reached for the paperwork. “ _Quite right, Lady (L/n), I have the documentation right here_ ,” he handed it to her, careful not to crease the corner of the parchment, “ _it’s only a rough draft, but it outlines the opportunities, costs and potential profits **if handled correctly**_.”

The woman nodded slowly, flippantly waving her hand as she scanned over the paperwork and furrowing her brow ever so slightly the more she read. Noting her concern, the bluenette rose his eyebrow, gesturing for her to voice her worries as she parted her lips and spoke, her tone low and her words carefully and eloquently chosen.

“ _Look at this section here_ ,” she placed the paper flat and pointed, worrying her lip between her teeth, “ _the costs don’t seem to add up quite correctly_.”

At that the earl stood, walking beside her and leaning down to read over her shoulder.

“ _This cost either wasn’t budgeted correctly_ ,” she tore her gaze from the document to cast an accusatory glance at him, “ _the expenses of raw labour weren’t accounted for, or you’ve been scammed by the company that contacted you_.”

“ _I had my company research this_ ,” he excused, his tone deep and airy, “ _it was only a rough estimate, however, so such minor mistakes are to be expected_.” (Y/n) tilted her head before nodding in agreement, hastily moving to adjust him loose tie for him, addressing his questioning gaze with an innocent smile as they continued their discussion.

**~•~**

_**“...I may have to entertain myself...”** _

**~•~**

“ ** _I must say_** ,” she drawled, her eyes hooded as she slowly shifted her gaze from the paper to the man still stood to her right, “ _I thought that a man of your status and intellect would have caught such erroneous calculations before calling in an acquaintance to speak about business._..”

“ _It would be impossible to catch sight of every single error made by one of my employees._ ” He chuckled dryly, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow. “ _As another business owner you should be aware of the tedious nature and the impossibility of such a task, **correct**_?”

She hummed, resting her chin on her hand. “ _Indeed, it just seems a bit rushed is all_.” She leaned upwards so that she was closer to his face, her hooded (e/c) eyes meeting his visible one as she continued, jokingly furrowing her brows and slightly pursing her lips. “ _It’s almost as though you just wanted to find an excuse to have me **all to yourself**_ **.** ” At this silence, she chuckled, sitting back in her seat in an unassuming position as she continued, her tone dripping with feigned innocence with every syllable spoken.

“ _It’s not like I’m complaining either way, you are quite the **dashing** figure, after all._”

It took all she had to stifle her smile as she leaned forwards to look through more of the documents on the desk before her, reaching out to turn over the page only to be stopped in her tracks as Ciel wrapped one hand around her (size) wrist, holding it still as he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

“ _I’d be careful what you say, Lady (L/n), you don’t know who you’re dealing with_.”

To her, his words her a challenge that she was more than willing to take as she sharply turned her head to look straight into his eyes, smirking as she spoke. “ _ **Don’t I**? I’m not as naive as you take me to be, Earl Phantomhive_.” Her words caused his neutral facade to crack as his eyes darkened and he chuckled lowly, darkly-a sound that sent a wave of heat to her core.

“ _Let’s hope that confidence will serve you well_.”

With that, he relinquished his grip on her wrist to harshly grip her chin, tilting it upwards as he roughly crashed his lips to hers.

**~•~**

For a fraction of a moment, her entire body froze before she regained control, burying her hands in his navy blue hair: pulling, tugging and twisting at the locks in an attempt to pull him closer as she moved her lips against his. His free hand found purchase on the nape of her neck, pushing her closer to him as his other hand moved from her chin to the arm of the chair, supporting his weight as he leaned down onto her.

After several moments they parted and the earl moved to half kneel in front of her, briefly moving forwards to bite on the nape of her neck before focusing on her lower regions. Ciel carelessly pushed her heavy skirts up to her waist before practically tearing her frilled drawers off of her form, revealing her dripping cunt to his prying eyes as he carefully pushed her legs apart and slid between them.

She could feel his breath on her quivering womanhood as she gasped, shakily spreading her legs wider to better accommodate him-a gesture that he quickly disregarded as he threw her legs over his shoulders. Then, he moved his hands to her hips, tugging her further off of the chair and closer to him before tracing her soaked slit with the tip of his tongue. The action coaxed a sharp cry from her lips as she bucked her hips against his mouth, urging him to continue stimulating her; a silent requestthat he was more than willing to fulfil as he moved forwards, moving one hand from her waist and, after using two fingers to part her soaked pussy lips, began to stimulate her sensitive, swollen clit as his tongue dove into her entrance.

His dexterous digits worked her closer and closer to her peak: pinching her clit, tracing and massaging her lower lips, rubbing her raw with the rough pad of his thumb-his movements timed perfectly to coaxed a string of pants, breathy moans and high pitch gasps from her lips as she buried her hands in his hair, bucking and grinding her hips against him. All the while his tongue continued to probe around her warm walls, teasing her as he thrusted it into and out of her, moaning and revelling in the taste of her-practically devouring her as feverishly as a starved man faced with a feast.

With every passing moment she could feel a growing pressure in her abdomen that got gradually tighter and tighter in tandem with the increasing volume of her lewd cries and moans. Though he seemed to realise this and momentarily pulled away, quickly thrusting his fingers into her soaked cunt before encircling her clit with his mouth, harshly sucking on the sensitive bud as he continued to thrust his digits into her. Soon enough, he added another finger and picked up the pace, crooning his fingers within her tight walls every so often and delighting in the feeling of her tightening around him as his grip on her waist became bruising.

Finally, after several minutes of this, she came undone by his ceaseless stimulation of her womanhood: her heart rate spiked, pounding erratically in her chest as her lungs began to burn; her lips parted and she threw her head back, unable to stop the stream of cusses, moans and whimpers that fell from her mouth; her grip on his hair grew tighter, practically pushing him into her core as she continued to grind her hips against his mouth and fingers. All the while, Ciel continued to work her through her climax, prolonging her pleasure as she slowly came down-at which point he finally pulled away.

His eyes glinted with pride at the sight of her dishevelled form as he stood, groaning quietly at the feeling of his erect cock straining against the confines of his trousers. After a few moments, she regained her composure and smirked at him, grabbing his collar and slamming her lips against his, using her other hand to slightly palm and his clothed erection as he practically growled against her lips and pulled away. Then, he urged her to her feet, hastily pulling the dress completely away from her form, taking a moment to teasingly grope her (size) breasts through her chemise before removing that too, discarding both to the floor beside them before helping her up and onto the cleanest section of the desk.

The cool wooden surface against her warm flesh made her gasp as she shuffled further back on the desk, spreading her legs to allow him to slide in as she helped him quickly remove his jacket, tie and shirt to reveal his toned, pale chest to her eager gaze. From there the earl busied himself with trailing his lips from her (delicate/slight/strong/etc) jaw down her throat (pausing to suck and bite every so often and enjoying the feeling of her racing pulse under his tongue), across her collarbone and down between her breasts. However, he momentarily trailed his lips back up to her breasts, using one hand to pinch and tweak her hardened nipple as he encircled the other with his lips, continuously stimulating and teasing the supple flesh as she whimpered and ran her hands through his hair, arching her chest up into his touch ever so slightly.

Though he doomed tired of this and pulled away, hastily undoing his belt and pulling off his trousers, allowing his neglected, throbbing cock to spring free (much to his internalised relief). The sight made her mouth water ever so slightly and she spread her legs slightly wider, allowing him to slide easily between her legs, using one hand to grip her waist as the other gripped his veiny shaft, guiding it to her soaked slit and (after wiping the tip clean of pre-cum) began to slide it up and down, gathering her slick as lubricant whilst teasing her. Then, after just under a minute of this, he slowly pushed himself into her, slowly sliding in inch by inch and groaning as her walls stretched around him before finally bottoming out and positioning his other hand on the edge of the desk.

He gave her but a moment to adjust before slowly sliding out, leaving only the very tip of his length within her before harshly and suddenly jerking his hips forwards, slamming himself into her before setting off on a similarly rough, animalistic pace. Her own hands found purchase, with one grasping his shoulder as the other lay flat on the desk just behind her, keeping her stable as she leaned forwards to buck her hips in tandem with his, meeting his pace as her limbs grew shakier and a familiar pressure began to build in her stomach.

Ciel soon found himself leaning down, burying his face in the crook of her neck and biting down on the (s/c) flesh in an attempt to silence his moans and cries as his thrusts got sloppier and more jerky than before. In time with this, she began to dig her nails into his shoulder blade, lifting her hips up as to buck and grind against him more feverishly then before, practically entranced by the feeling of him pounding into her dripping cunt. With every moment, every movement, she could feel herself getting closer and, as such, grew louder and more desperate with her lewd cries and pleas for more.

However, just as she could feel herself getting closer, the knot within her so infuriatingly tight that it brought tears to her eyes, he pulled out, bringing her to her feet before turning her around and bending her over the desk. The loss of touch made her whimper, which was quickly silenced as he spread her lower lips and fully sheathed himself within her, continuing to pound his throbbing cock into her warm entrance with the same ferocity as before, now reaching even deeper within her as her entire body was rocked into the cold, hard surface. She could feel the soft skin of her breasts growing raw from being rubbed against the rough surface, though she couldn’t bring herself to care-in fact, all she could do in the moment was tightly grip the edge of the desk and ran her hips back against his.

After a few more minutes of this carnal rutting, the earl’s pace faltered and he came undone, suddenly pulling out of her to spill his seed onto her back and rear. The sound of his low moans and grunts as well as the feeling of his hot seed dripping down her skin made her shudder. She was so close, yet not close enough to quite come undone, even as he began to rub her swollen clit with the pad of his thumb and clean her of his cum with a spare handkerchief. So, realising this, she lightly pushed him towards his plush seat, and sat on his lap, stroking his softening shaft until it was sufficiently hard before sliding down onto it-an act that drew a low groan from Ciel as he moved to grip her waist.

Then, they settled into a new pace, with (Y/n) bouncing on his hard cock as she rested her hands on his chest and Ciel thrusting up into her, guiding her with an authoritative grip on her middle. He crashed his lips to hers as their pace grew more carnal, desperate and fast and they each grew closer to yet another climax. They rutted roughly against one another, focused only on pleasure as that familiar infuriating pressure began to build within them, attempting to muffle the lewd sounds of their act as best they could in their lust-fogged state of mind.

This continued for several minutes until, finally, the woman came undone: her movements became more shoddy, frantic as she fell into the pace he had set with his grip upon her; her heart beat erratically in her chest and her lungs cried out for air as she moaned and whimpered against his lips; her body twitched and flashes of bright light illuminated her vision behind her eyelids.

Ciel soon followed suit, spurred on by the sight of her trembling form as well as his already overly sensitive cock as he fell over the edge. Moments before he climaxed, he pushed her off of him, just releasing his cum onto her stomach and leaving her to lean into his chest, both of them panting and red in the face as they came down. However, even in such a dishevelled state, the young (brunette, blonde etc) managed to let out a single, hoarse retort.

**_“...I told you that I knew what I was dealing with, earl...”_ **


	5. Impatience and Immaturity | Older!Alois x Female!Reader x Male!Grell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is a young aristocrat who had planned on spending a warm afternoon in her garden, only to be interrupted by a pair of dramatic, eccentric men; Alois Trancy and Grell Sutcliffe. To ease her growing headache at the two’s constant bickering, she suggests that they do something more productive - a suggestion that they take in a most unexpected direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a Wattpad user
> 
> Word Count = 2741 
> 
> Drawers = Victorian women's underwear

Chance is a wonderful concept - much like fate or destiny, but carrying a more colloquial, familiar tone to it - that gave way to a seemingly infinite series of events, all linked in one way or another irregardless of his minuscule that connection may be. The meeting of one's parents, for example, is a matter of chance, as is the success of a business ( _though the latter is dependant on much more than just chance alone; like the charisma and wit of the higher ups or the dedication and treatment of the workforce amongst other such things_ ). However, much like its more referenced cousin, chance is a very fickle and unforgiving force at times, leading to misfortune, pain and destitution for those who fall upon the wrong side of its randomly tossed cosmic coin.

(Y/n) (L/n), unlike her fortunate predecessors, had found herself on the less than ideal side of this force more times than she cared to admit throughout her twenty or so years of life, with this afternoon being no such exception to her seemingly endless stream of misfortune.

Why, you may ask? _Well, allow me to set the stage..._

The summer months were a welcome reprieve from the unforgiving bitterness of autumn and the biting frost of winter, so the young woman and found herself meandering through the landscaped greenery of her estate's courtyard. A truly vast and colourful spectacle to be sure, and one that brought an air of calmness to the aristocrat as she, for once, was able to breathe freely and somewhat forget the expectations and pressures forced upon her by her society and her peers.

Though, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as she soon found out when one ( _very much so uninvited_ ) guest made an appearance; Alois Trancy, the man who was renowned for his aggressively energetic and bipolar demeanour. The one person she quite possibly wanted to see the least in such a bright and calming day.

However, in spite of his (many) flaws, Alois was a somewhat reasonable man and held some degree of respect for her boundaries and wishes ( _established only after she had backhanded him a substantial enough amount of times in the years prior_ ), so it was manageable. She could handle one unruly intruder well enough; she was a lady of class and eloquence, after all, and this sort of man was commonplace amongst her peers. _It would be easy_.

_It **should** have been easy._

But, alas, it seemed that Chance was once again out for blood as, when she had finally settled into accepting her obnoxious company, yet another theatrical trespasser had made themselves known to her. Another man void of logic and reason, driven by emotion and sin; Grell Sutcliffe, the reaper known best for his frivolous obsessions over those of noble standing, herself seemingly no exception to this pattern - much to her half-vocal dismay.

And, thus, here they were now: (Y/n) was sat in the foyer of her manor (on a rather unbefitting wooden stool) with her hands neatly folded across her lap, her eyes flitting tiredly between the two men in front of her; Alois and Grell were practically at each other's necks, screaming out a flurry of incomprehensible malice as they icily glared one another down; (Y/n)'s staff had all but entirely retreated further back into the bowls of the estate, fleeing from the vocally dramatic men with all the vigour she was certain she was yet to see in their daily work ( _and with all the success she wished to have, for the looming threat to her reputation as a host kept her rooted in place, a lone spectator to the pandemonium unfolding before her_ ).

Though, by now, her patience was running painfully thin and she had long since grown tired of the endless bickering. The screaming. The shouting. The grumbling. It was exhausting, frustrating and, above all, dull. She'd had enough; it needed to stop.

And then she snapped.

**~•~**

" ** _Would you two just grow up_**?" She snapped, " _What good is this arguing doing you? None. It's just pathetic; can't you find a better way to exert your energy than draining my time and energy by doing this at my estate_?" The (brunette, blonde etc) was all but snarling at them by then, her chest heaving after her breathless rant. Though, it seemed to have made its mark, rendering the pair speechless as they looked between themselves and her, their expressions almost unreadable.

" _Well, **darling**_ ," Grell drawled, " _what do you think we should be doing_?"

" _Something productive_ ," she huffed, " _just not **this**_."

" _I think I have something in mind that you'll find **interesting** , at the very least and that will most certainly require quite a bit of energy_."

" _What are you implying, Sutcliffe_?" She urged slowly, raising one eyebrow as she cautiously eyed the men before her. However, much to her ire, the redhead remained quiet whilst the blond inserted himself into the conversation, giggling to himself as a spoke.

" _It's something enjoyable that's better **shown** than explained, (L/n)_."

" ** _Show me then_**!" She insisted, folding her arms over her chest as she rose to her feet. " _Whatever it is, it can't be worse than watching you two bicker_."

The two men seemed to smirk to each other before slowly approaching her, their movements calculated and careful and their eyes flitting up to meet her own every so often, seemingly looking for any hesitance.

**~•~**

In no time at all, Grell had disappeared from her view as Alois moved to grip her chin between his thumb and forefinger, preventing her from looking anywhere but (up/across/down) at him ( _his other hand found purchase on her waist, lightly grasping at the thick fabric of her skirts_ ). Then he began to walk her backwards, leading her to stumble into Grell's firm chest as another set of arms wrapped around her (size) waist, holding her steadily but gently.

" _We can stop here if you'd like_?" Alois breathed, leaning closer to just barely brush his lips against hers - half mirroring Grell, who's lips were just barely pressing against the shell of her ear. " _Just say the word and we'll back away_."

She fell silent for a moment, her breathing shallow and quiet before finally responding with her usual confidence and snark.

" _If I wanted to stop you, I already would have, Trancy_."

With those few words, their tethers snapped.

**~•~**

They held nothing back as they ravished her: Alois' lips crashed against hers, silencing whatever lewd exclamations she would have conjured, moving arrhythmically against them in a ceaseless, open mouthed dance; his hands held her tightly in place, with one still gripping her waist whilst the other moved to secure the back of her neck, preventing her from moving away; Grell, in turn, began to bite and suck at the exposed skin of her neck, skilfully avoiding Alois as he left a trail of blossoming hickeys and lightly blooded nips from her ear to her jaw and further, still, down her throat to her collarbone, his own hands making quick work of unbuttoning and discarding her blouse to expose more of her tantalising (s/c) skin to his merciless touch.

All the while, (Y/n) was moving against them: returning Alois' kiss with vigour and harshness and gripping one of his forearms (the one directed towards her waist) with a fierce grip, pulling him closer as best she could; grinding back against Grell's hips and tilting her head to allow him better access to her throat; moving to help them undress her and guiding one of Grell's hands to undo and remove her revealed corset and peel off her dress.

After a few moments, Alois pulled away, breaking the kiss with a low chuckle and moving to kneel before her, pulling her dress and petticoats down to her ankles as Grell ushered her out of them. Left only in her chemise and drawers (her corset laying forgotten alongside her other clothing, being kicked away by Alois to an odd corner of the room), (Y/n) felt rather exposed and, in spite of herself, her cheeks flushed a (faint/prominent/etc) pinkish hue as she averted her gaze, still panting lightly as Grell continued to bite and suck at her throat. Though, her blush only darkened as Alois crawled closer to her, lightly grasping at her upper thighs and massaging them for a moment, easing them open enough for him to slip one hand through and brush his fingers over her slit, using the thin fabric of her underwear to his advantage as she trembling above him.

Grell loosened his grip for a moment to adjust himself, slipping one hand under her chemise to tease and tweak the sensitive flesh of her (size) breasts, alternating between them every so often as she arched into his back, using his other to wrap around her waist, holding her up and against him so that she wouldn't collapse. His lips found their way to her collarbone once more, roughly biting and suckling at the skin and relishing in the reddish marks he left as well as the way she responded - tangling one hand in his crimson hair to tug him ever closer and spilling an array of hushed pleas, moans and groans from her lightly kiss swollen lips.

Meanwhile, the blond aristocrat tugged her drawers down to her ankles, throwing them to the same place as the rest of her clothing before burying his face in her heat, gripping her hips and ass to hold her in place as he ravished her. His curious tongue traced her slit, moving at a painfully slow pace and flicking at her clit in a way that seemed to drive her mad. Then, finally, he drove his tongue into her dripping cunt, eagerly devouring everything he count find like a starved man faced with a feast, using the pad of one thumb to stimulate her clit as he smirked against her - more than enthralled by her responsiveness to his ministrations.

Though, just as she was beginning to mount her peak, Alois pulled away, staring right into her hooded eyes and smirking, his chin and lips glistening with her release, before wiping himself clean with the back of his hand and standing to his full height. This earned him a broken huff and groan, which he soon silenced with a rough kiss, half-forcing her to taste herself on his tongue before pulling away once more, with Grell following suit moments later, their intentions written in their darkened eyes.

And she couldn't wait any longer.

**~•~**

The two men guided her into a more suitable position, putting just enough pressure on her back to urge her comfortably onto her hands and knees, supporting herself on the flush carpet. Grell moved behind her, unbuckling his belt and freeing his throbbing length before kneeling and pressing the swollen tip against her dripping entrance as she bucked her hips against him ever so slightly. Alois, in turn, knelt in front of her, meeting her eyes as he freed his hardened cock from its confines and chuckling when she licked her lips at the sight.

" _Ready for the **fun** , (L/n)_?" the blond pressed, running one hand through her (h/c) hair in a slow, reassuring motion. All she could do was nod, eager to finally reach her release through whatever means she could. This response seemed to please them as she soon felt Grell's hands upon her waist, gripping her harshly as she felt him slowly thrusting his hips forwards to fill her with his throbbing shaft - a gesture that coaxed a low, drawn out moan as she pressed herself back against him - encouraging him as he set off on a gradually increasing pace. Though, she was quickly silenced as Alois urged her to part her lips before shoving his cock down her throat and not-so-gently gripping her hair to steady himself as he began to thrust into her mouth.

Their paces were mismatched yet fitting to their characters; Alois' was hard, fast and jerky, inconstant but rough whereas Grell's was a tad slower, with each thrust hitting deeper in her than the last, his movements harsh and constant as he rutted into her core, occasionally breaking pace to pull all the way out of her before thrusting fully back into her awaiting count and continuing his pace. It was disorienting in the most intoxicating way as she fell into rhythm with them, matching their movements as best as her lust hazed mind could manage.

For the blond, she hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head as much as she could given his unrelenting grip; her tongue traced uneasy patterns along the veiny shaft and encircled the beaded head and she swallowed and hummed around him, focusing on the feeling of him as he slid between her lips. This urged him to become somewhat more vocal with his grunts and moans, his exclamations more crude and breathy than Grell's as he began to guide her more certainly, forcing her to take him deeper and faster down her throat.

For the reaper, she made an effort to buck her hips against him, matching his pace on unsteady legs and rolling her hips around his throbbing cock as he rutted into her. This earned her a series of grunts and groans from the vocal redhead, all interspersed with the occasional bout of praise ( _"Yes, darling!", "Right there!" and "Good girl." being the most common exclamations to reach her ears_ ) as well as him reaching around her waist to roughly stimulated and encircle her swollen clit.

With every movement and ministration, she felt herself growing closer to her peak: her muscles were growing more and more tense, especially around her abdomen; her limbs were trembling and weaker than before, hardly able to hold her body weight; her vision was growing blurrier and marred with blotches of white even as she squeezed her eyelids shut from frustration at the tight sensation that was overtaking her senses. Though, thankfully, she soon found distraction from this as Alois fell over the edge, clinging tightly to her hair and panting heavily as he spilled his thick, warm, salty cum down her throat - smirking tiredly as she attempted to swallow every last drop ( _failing as he pulled out and allowed a few sparse droplets to spill from the corner of her mouth and down her chin_ ).

All the while, the redhead continued to pound ceaselessly into her sensitive womanhood, sending her spiralling into the abyss of her climax shortly thereafter.

Her mind was reeling as she came: her vision burned a brilliant, teary white; her heart pounded arrhythmically and madly within her chest, fighting against the confines of her rib cage as she panted and groaned; her lungs were barely burning as she gasped and moaned, spawning and trembling as the men held her up, keeping her stable and grounded as she came down from her high.

Finally, spurred on by watching the other two reach their climaxes, Grell reached his release, holding on just long enough to stimulate (Y/n) through her peak before pulling out and cumming onto her lower back. He took a moment to watch his seed flow down her ass, admiring the sight, before pulling away to find something to clean them off ( _recovering far quicker due to his inhuman nature_ ).

**~•~**

" _How did you find that_?" Alois teased, helping the (brunette, blonde etc) redress as she panted and attempted to regain her composure.

" _Better than watching you two argue_." She retorted snappily, earning a bout of laughter from the lurking shinigami, who finally piped up.

" _So_ ," he drawled, leaning on his palm, " _all we need to do is have sex with you to stop you from getting mad at us? That's easy enough, darling_."

" _ **Don't even start, Sutcliffe**_." She muttered, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. " _I'm still irate, just slightly less so_."

" _Baby steps, (L/n)_." Alois reminded, leaning back when she moved to hit him.

" _ **Baby steps indeed** , Trancy; to completely placate me you'll have to do far better than that_." She huffed indignantly, watching with mirth as the men looked between themselves before Grell spoke up, his eyes flitting between Alois' and her own.

" _Is that a challenge, (Y/n)_?"

She fell silent for a moment, pausing as she went to retrieve her blouse to smirk knowingly at the pair as she spoke with a somewhat playful lilt to her tone.

  
  
  


_**"Perhaps."** _


	6. A Job Well Done | Undertaker x Bloodthirsty!Coworker!Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is a young woman being trained by Undertaker to gather information-a task at which she takes to well due to her innate bloodthirsty and somewhat animalistic qualities. After several weeks of training and one successful mission, he decided to reward her in one of his coffins, only to be walked in on by Sebastian and Ciel as they're about to reach their peaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by A Wattpad User
> 
> Word Count = 2967
> 
> Combinations = Victorian women's undergarments which went under the corset, they consist of two parts sewn together- the drawers, or lower part, and the chemise.

Finally, it was time to prove her worth; to show him that she could fulfil his every whim without fail. So, here she was, lurking outside her target's place of residence, a sharpened blade in one hand as the other tightly grasped at the rough brickwork of the alley-wall. It scuffed and caught the thin fabric of her glove, tearing the seams ever so slightly - yet she paid it no heed, keeping her icy gaze locked on the lightly obscured doorway just a bit in front of her.

Surely he couldn't stay in there for too long, it was hardly six in the evening and he was a known socialite and frequent user of services offered by the ladies of the town (the likes of which hardly started to wander until dusk had just begun to fall upon the godless town). Such meaningless, unpredictable delays only served to further irritate her as her eager, wide eyed expression morphed into a displeased scowl and her grip grew tighter - so much so that her knuckles were beginning to grow paler beneath her gloves.

Though, thankfully, this wait didn't last much longer, for before long the hefty man stumbled uneasily out of the doorway, slamming it closed behind him before slowly making his way towards her. Well, not her specifically, but she had positioned herself along his typical route. The (brunette, blonde etc) felt a grin worm it's way onto her features as her eyes glinted with sadistic mirth, but she soon composed herself, remaining steady and silent as she waited for him to approach. She could feel her grip on the serrated blade growing tighter with each passing moment.

**\---**

_Time Skip_

**\---**

The jaunt back to the storefront was the merriest she'd been in months, with her success ringing out with every pleasant click of her wooden heels against the cracked path underfoot. Her complexion was glowing with pride: (e/c) eyes glinted with unadulterated eagerness and stifled joy; (l/c) lips were pulled taut and worried between her teeth as she attempted to suppress her sadistically mirthful grin; (h/l) strands of (h/c) hair hung loosely about her face, framing her features as they fell loose from their style. Though she seemed to pay thus no mind as she practically skipped across the pavement, her breast pocket protruding ever so slightly from the small collection of parchment within - the likes of which she was certain would earn her praise from her superior.

Much to her relief, it wasn't that long at all before she was met with the all too familiar sight of the half-fallen sign. Undertaker's. At last, she'd finally arrived; at the thought alone, her heart began to race as she hurried forwards. The girl grinned broadly as her fingers wrapped around the rusted metal of the door handle before eagerly pulling it open and rushing into the shadowed room within.

"I'm back!" She cried into the dark, her eyes scanning her surroundings eagerly. "I got the information you wanted!"

"Excellent work, dearie," a low voice croaked from her right, "I trust that it wasn't too much of a hassle for you?"

"Of course not!" (Y/n) pouted, turning sharply on her heel to face the (taller/shorter/etc) man. "If anything, it was too easy; you taught me too well for it to be anything but."

At that, the silver haired man grinned - a face splitting grin that glinted with mirth and a sadistic glee. A glee that she presumed reached his eyes (though she couldn't see them clearly enough to confirm her thoughts) - before opening his hand and gesturing for her to pass over what she had collected. All too eager to earn his praise, she practically shoved the crumpled papers into his outstretched palm and half anxiously awaited his response.

Back-and-forth, to-and-fro, the (brunette, blonde, etc) rocked on her heels, twiddling childishly with her thumbs as she waited, with bated breath, her eyes trained solely on the man before her. By now her lower lip was raw and bitten, yet still she teased it between her teeth, soothing the slight sting with the occasional flit of her tongue over the reddened flesh as she attempted, still, to silence her worries. Yet, this seemed to be in vain as small, desperate whimpers managed to seep past her lips - hardly audible in their right, but ringing out through the silent shop to reach the sensitive ears of her superiors; an off-tune orchestral testament to her inpatient, childish nature as well as her shame.

"How compliant was he?" The undertaker finally spoke, breaking the silence and startling the younger woman.

"Not very," she laughed nervously, subconsciously reaching for the lightly blooded blade at her waist, "so I had to use some force."

"Did this 'force' involve the death of our informant by any chance?"

"No!" She insisted, frantically gesticulating towards her knife. "No, I can control myself; it was just a little bit of bloodshed, not enough to kill him. It was barely even enough to cause long term damage, only a few cuts here and there when he started to push back - I promise!"

The man fell silent for a second, nodding slightly as he reorganised the tattered pages in his hands from their disorderly state into a far more manageable pile to be stored properly in the next few hours. Then, finally, he smiled, grinning practically ear to ear as he reached out and ran one long, black nail along the length of (Y/n)'s jaw, speaking in a lower tone and drawing out each syllable with intent.

"Excellent work, (Y/n), I'm impressed." He paused for a moment, gauging her reaction as he withdrew his finger. Upon seeing her lean forwards to follow his retracted touch, he lurched forwards to grasp her wrist and pull her flush against him so that he could press his lips against the shell of her ear and whisper lowly, "I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

At that she stammered, his words sending a pleasant shudder down her spine as she leaned into him completely, practically going limp against him. Then, after regaining some degree of composure, she nodded frantically and just barely managed a desperate, breathy exclamation.

"Yes."

**\---**

It seemed as though a switch was flipped within his mind as he began to move with her: the hand that was once gripping her wrist made its way to her skirt, hiking up the layered fabric so that it began to bunch at her waist; the other hand pressed tightly against her lower back, keeping her flush against him and ensuring that she could only move under his instruction; his lips parted as he began to lightly nip at the shell of her ear before leaving a trail of bites down her jaw - eventually moving up to harshly press his lips against hers. Meanwhile, her own hands desperately grasped at whatever they could reach, with one entangling itself in his silver hair as the other dug into the rough, dark fabric of his coat.

They soon began to rock against one another as the undertaker began to walk forwards, directing her with forceful touches before she felt the back of her knees collide with a cool, wooden surface, causing her to gasp and break the kiss. She took the opportunity to look back at what he had pushed her against, only to be left confused and slightly flustered.

Why did he lead her to a coffin?

She was given little time to question this before the reaper reached from her back to push the lid off of the cushioned tomb, smirking darkly down at her as he did so. That spindly hand then crept around, teasingly tapping against the (s/c) flesh of her (size) thighs, earning a sheepish giggle from the (brunette, blonde etc), before travelling higher, rubbing her sodden slit through the cotton fabric of her combinations as she ground her hips down onto his hand. Then, as if to silence her once more, he harshly pressed his lips to hers, easily slipping his tongue into her awaiting mouth to entangle with her own as he busied himself with pleasing her; practically fingering her through her undergarments with one hand whilst the other (which had previously help up her plentiful skirts to expose her thin underwear) made quick work of unbuttoning and untying her corseted blouse, harshly pulling it outwards and away from her as she manoeuvred her body to aid in the removal of her clothing.

The feeling of his nails trailing along the freshly exposed skin of her back and waist sent a shudder down her spine, causing her to arch her body into his chest. Then, carelessly, he pushed her backwards, stepping away and harshly tugging her outer dress and petticoats down and away from her, guiding her body to best ease her out of the rest of her clothing. The man watched with lust darkened, bicoloured irises as she unlaced and peeled her combinations away from her (figure) form before descending upon her once again.

**\---**

Cool lips latched onto the (s/c) skin of her jaw, trailing down the hollow of her throat until finally reaching her collarbones, at which point he made good use of his free hand to not-so-gently grasp one of her breasts whilst he began to tease and stimulate the other with his lips, teeth and tongue. Midnight tinted nails traced the hardening, sensitive flesh of her nipple, moving to pinch and pull at it as she writhed and leaned into his teasing touch whilst she wound long strands of his silver hair between her fingers, tugging on it to drag him closer to her (the slight stinging of his scalp coaxing muffled, faint moans and groans from the man'd throat). Meanwhile, he littered the curve of her other breast with angry crimson-violet marks before encircling her peak with his talented tongue, taking it into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth as she whimpered and moaned above him.

After thoroughly marking her chest, Undertaker moved lower, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses and faint bites down her stomach until he was faced with her dripping sex. For a moment, he leaned forwards, hovering mere millimetres above her and allowing his cool breath to tease her as she huffed and pleaded desperately for him to just touch her - squirming in an attempt to buck into him only to be held harshly in place when his hands found purchase on her hips. And then, finally, he dove forwards, urging her thighs apart as he began to devour her in the most wonderful way.

**\---**

(Y/n) threw her head back at the feeling of her lover dipped his dexterous muscle into her dripping cunt and crying out when he moved one hand to spread and further stimulate her womanhood - encircling her swollen clit with the rough pad of his thumb and practically rubbing her raw. Her grip on his hair only tightened as she shakily pushed it out of his face, using it as leverage as her legs grew weak beneath her from the merciless assault on her sensitive sex yet, still, she pushed him closer to her by the back of his head (a harsh action that caused the reaper to groan lowly into her).

Though, just as she was mounting her peak Undertaker completely pulled away, gazing up at her with glazed, yellow-green irises and not looking away as he wiped his chin and lips clean of her nectar with the back of his hand before licking it clean. She all but glared down at him, (e/c) eyes glinting with a mixture unabashed desperation and unmatched irritation as her lips quirked downwards into a pout. However, just as she parted her lips to speak, the man placed a single finger on her lips, tutting as he rose to his fill height and spoke in a low, gravelly tone.

"Now, now, dearie," he paused to completely brush his fringe away from his eyes, "don't be getting ahead of yourself. I did say this was a reward, didn't I?" At that, the woman paused and rolled her eyes, still pouting as she relinquished her harsh grip on his scalp to allow him to move more freely. "There we go." He grinned cheekily before unceremoniously shoving her so that she fell gracelessly backwards into the awaiting coffin, silencing her cries with a single, knowing look before hastily undressing himself and discarding his clothing to the same corner, paying it no mind as it joined hers in a small heap on the floor.

Then, finally bare, he moved to join her in the somewhat spacious tomb, helping her to rearrange their positions until she was comfortably sat atop him as he laid down onto the plush surface. One hand found purchase on her waist, almost affectionate in his touch, whilst he wrapped the other around his throbbing shaft, slowly guiding it into her sodden cunt as she moaned and whimpered above him.

**\---**

He remained still for a moment, moving his now free hand to move some strands of (h/c) hair from (Y/n)'s forehead, carefully studying her expressions as she placed one hand on his chest and moved to slowly lift herself up his length, experimentally grinding down onto him and moaning lowly at the feeling before repeating the action. Noting this, Adrian smirked darkly, tightening his grip on her waist and beginning to guide her to bounce on his cock, groaning gutturally at the sensation and the sight of her taking him fully with each languid movement of her hips.

Before long, this slow pace did little to satisfy their need for one another and the reaper moved both of his hands to grasp at her hips, guiding her up and down his shaft at a fast, constant pace, sharply thrusting upwards into her, meeting her movements as best he could. The young woman bit down on her lower lip, vainly attempting to muffle the lewd cries and groans that slipped from her lips as she began to dig her nails into the near-alabaster skin of his chest, just barely supporting herself as she began to squirm and writhe to combat the growing tightness in her abdomen.

His thrusts were sharp, deep and brutal, driving further and further into her cunt as she attempted to break free of his grip and match his pace. With every movement between them, the coil within her tightened that bit more, quickly becoming an uncomfortable, unusual pressure building within her - bringing with it the tantalising promise of release that spilled from her lips as low moans and whimpers interspersed with broken pleas for more of whatever he could give her that got louder and more shameless with each passing moment.

**\---**

The door to the dimly lit storefront creaked open unassumingly, bathing a small area in the fading, orange-yellow light of the setting sun. Unbeknownst to the two lovers in the coffin, their escapades had been stumbled upon by a familiar pair of 'customers'; a young earl and his less than human butler. In the midst of their passion, the two had failed to respond or even notice the intrusion, continuing to work against one another, moaning, grunting and groaning as loud and carelessly as they had done throughout the course of their dalliance - much to the embarrassment of the aristocrat and amusement of the demon (who covered his young master's eyes and quickly ushered him out of the area, smirking as the boy began to stammer out confused protests on their way).

**\---**

Meanwhile, unaffected by the unexpected intrusion, the pair continued to thrust and buck at an increasingly fast and brutal pace that soon bore fruits as (Y/n) threw her head back and was sent spiralling over the edge with a particularly deep, sharp thrust: her eyes rolled back in her head behind shut eyelids, her vision blazing with white streaks of pure light; her body was ignited with a lustful fire that sent almost all of her senses into an intoxicating frenzy of need solely for the man beneath him and what he could do to her; her muscles spasmed madly as she writhed and squirmed above him, unstable in her movements as though she were grounded solely by his touch; from her throat (and seemingly from the very core of her being) tore an array of broken cusses, pleas and moans that bled off into hoarse whimpers and groans as she slowly came down from her climax.

Shortly after, the reaper, too, fell over the edge of his release, spurred on by the sight of her above him as he, after several shakier thrusts, pulled out of her dripping cunt to spill his viscous cum onto her spread thighs. His chest was heaving, and his eyes were hooded as he gazed up at her, enraptured by the sight of her heaving and gasping above him, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and cum. As she came down from her pleasure driven high, her body slumped downwards and she soon found herself with her head buried in the crook of his neck, her hands placed solidly on his chest as his arms snaked their way around her waist, soothingly stroking circles on the flesh of her waist, hips and backs - anywhere that he could reach in order to help her come down as he chuckled at the state of her.

Then, in a raspy, broken whisper, (Y/n) managed to laugh along with him, ignoring the burning ache of her lungs and the erratic pounding of her heart to utter a single, bemused phrase.

**_"That was one hell of a reward."_ **


	7. Making Amends | Grell x Jealous!Best Friend!Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Grell are extremely close, but once she comes to terms with her feelings for the reaper, she struggled to listen to her gush over men like Sebastian and William. This all came to a head with a massive argument where she runs off and Grell decides to make it up to her the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by A Wattpad User
> 
> Word Count = 2864
> 
> Combinations = Victorian women's undergarments which went under the corset, they consist of two parts sewn together- the drawers, or lower part, and the chemise.

"Anyway, you know how much I love a man who plays hard to get, right?"

"How could I not, Grell?" The (brunette, blonde etc) sighed, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time that afternoon as she half-focused on the redhead to her right. "That's all you seem to go for."

"...ouch, that's a bit harsh, darling." The reaper pouted, dramatically sprawling herself further over the back of the settee. "Besides, the challenge is only half of the fun! Right? It'd be unbearably dull to chase men who don't peak your interest."

"To you, maybe," (Y/n) huffed, quirking an eyebrow at her friend, "but most people prefer to chase the ones that are - oh, I don't know - actually interested in dating them, you know? It's a complete waste of time and energy to do...well...exactly what you're doing, hun."

"Oh, please, Will and Bassy are obviously interested in me!" She drawled, dramatically flipping a few locks of her crimson hair away from her face. "After all, how could anyone resist a woman as lavish and gorgeous as me?"

The young woman's cheeks flushed a (faintly/barely/quite/very/etc) visible pinkish hue at her friend's words as she, unable to deny her claim, looked away and retorted with a low mutter. "Maybe they're blind."

Grell cocked her head at that, unable to make out the (brunette, blonde etc)'s statement, before turning and lifting her head to completely look at her - an action that caused her to panic slightly and hurriedly blurt out another response.

"Maybe you're just blind." At the redhead's stunned silence, unable to fully stop herself, (Y/n) continued. "I mean you exclusively chase after these lousy men that clearly don't give a damn about you and you get hurt and come back to me every. Single. Time. And for what? What could you possibly be getting out of this? You're just hurting yourself because you can't see beyond your own nose!"

By now the (brunette, blonde etc)'s chest and shoulders were heaving, and her face was flushed as she desperately avoided her friend's offended gaze - biting back angry tears when Grell responded with a spiteful remark.

"You don't need to take your jealousy out on me!"

"Jealousy?" She laughed humourlessly, leaning away from the reaper completely and placing a hand over her chest. "You seriously think I'm jealous? Really?"

"Well what else could it be?" Grell scoffed indignantly, rolling her bicoloured eyes at her friend. "I get the attention of an array of handsome men - I'd be jealous of me too."

At that, (Y/n) fell completely silent, gritting her teeth and no longer caring to stop the sparse tears that trickled from her eyes before finally inhaling and speaking in a quiet but angry voice.

"Get out."

"Pardon?"

"Get out, Grell, just leave. You're not going to listen so why should I explain it to you?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, gaping at her friend for a moment before quickly regaining her composure at her outburst and opening her mouth to speak, only to be sharply interrupted by the fuming (brunette, blonde etc).

"No. You don't get to tell me I'm wrong. Not again. Grell, I love you, but please just leave."

Realisation dawned on the usually dense reaper, whose eyes widened as she gasped, an apology on the tip of her tongue before she was all but shoved out of the room and onto the adjacent balcony by her tearful friend. And, for the first time in a while, she listened to her pleas and left, determined to set things right the next day after they'd both calmed down.

**\---**

_Time Skip_

**\---**

The midday sun blazed overhead as the young woman brought the warm cup of (f/hot drink) to her lips, attempting to shield her eyes from the bright noon light with her other hand as she did so. It was a pleasant day; not overwhelmingly warm nor unbearably cold, a day that sat on the cusp of wellness befitting of the just-barely-summer time. Though, in spite of the idyllic weather, her mind was decidedly elsewhere, almost entirely distracted by milling over the events of the previous evening as guilt and shame began to cloud her mind - spoiling what was left of the drink and diminishing her sparse appetite entirely as her mind began to wander further.

Had she been too harsh on Grell? She had certainly meant what she'd said, but maybe it wasn't the right time; especially not for the rushed confession that still plagued the forefront of her mind and made her wince.

The concept of losing her closest friend because of an uncontained outburst and an inappropriate comment shook her to her very core and she sighed, soothing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Then, (Y/n) stood, licking up the cup and saucer before turning to walk inside to escape the rising temperatures - only to be stopped when someone not-so-gently grasped her forearm, tugging her backwards as she stumbled back into place.

Startled, the (brunette, blonde etc) whipped her head to look at her presumed assailant with a fittingly crude remark that soon died on the tip of her tongue once she caught sight of the person that had stopped her. Grell had always had a habit of showing up where she wasn't expected, but after what had conspired the previous evening the last thing (Y/n) had imagined was for her to show up in her garden with a small, tattered bouquet of flowers, panting and smiling with faltering confidence.

"Grell, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" She barely managed to stammer through her shock, earning a crooked grin as the redhead spoke with her trademark confident drawl.

"I always have work, (Y/n), darling, I just made sure to clear my schedule for today so that I could take care of something more important than work." With a faux pout, she practically shoved the damaged arrangement of crimson and (f/c) flowers into (Y/n)'s hands. "We need to talk about last night - and I'm not going to take no for an answer here."

The (brunette, blonde etc) sighed at that, smiling sheepishly down at the half wilted flora before nodding and, knowing just how stubborn and unrelenting Grell could be, gesturing for her to follow her into the adjacent kitchenette, placing the bouquet on a nearby counter as she passed it.

"William's going to punish you for this, you know that, right?" She murmured, (e/c) eyes flitting nervously between the yellow-green irises of her friend and the wooded floor to the side as she spoke.

"I'll deal with what Will has to offer when I'm faced with it. And, besides, when have I ever been one to care for consequences? It's much better to just focus on the here and now!" The reaper replied nonchalantly with a dismissive wave of her hand before hardening her gaze and continuing. "Now, don't try and change the subject, darling, I'm smarter than I look."

(Y/n) swallowed thickly at that before bowing her head and spouting out a clumsy, loud exclamation. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries or upset you."

"What?" Grell tilted her head to the side, puzzled as she looked over the woman in front of her. "I should be the one apologising, not you." Cautiously, she stepped forwards and placed her index finger beneath (Y/n)'s chin and gently tilting it (barely/slightly/quite a bit/etc) upwards so that she was staring straight into her eyes. "I was the one who ranted to you for hours on end without ever stopping to listen to you or consider what you wanted or thought. I'm sorry about that, darling. Perhaps if I'd have been a better friend - a better woman - I wouldn't have needed you to tell me how you felt so abruptly to know it." She paused, chuckling somewhat as a lopsided smile graced her features and she reached up to lightly tap the crimson frame of her glasses. "I guess I need these old things more than I thought."

They both shared a hearty laugh at that and Grell stepped back slightly, grinning (up/down/across) at her friend before continuing once again in a lower, more sultry tone.

"So, today, you can tell me exactly what you want me to say and to do."

Her cheeks flushed at that and one hand moved to anxiously rub the back of her neck. "Anything?"

The redhead grinned impishly, reaching out to brush a few stray strands of (h/c) hair away from her (forehead/cheek/etc). "Anything at all. This is my apology to you, darling, so I'm completely at your service, however you want to use me."

Her words caused (Y/n)'s face to flush further as her eyes wandered to the redhead's lips, a dozen lewd thoughts buzzing in her mind as she fell silent - thoughtful and embarrassed. This seemed to further amuse the reaper, who quickly leaned (up/across/forwards) to teasingly brush her lips against the other woman's, murmuring a single question as she barely pulled away.

"What do you want me to do?"

Swallowing thickly, the (brunette, blonde etc) leaned into Grell's touch, shuddering and desperate as she managed a small response; a response that was enough for the redhead's fraying tether to snap.

"Touch me. Please."

**\---**

In no time at all they fell into one another, descending into a lustful frenzy: Grell's lips clashed against hers fiercely, swallowing her gasps and whimpers as they spilled forth from the very core of her being; greedy hands grasped and tugged at the skirts of her dress, straying upwards to untie the strings of her corseted blouse, loosening her dress as it hung off her form; one of the redhead's legs slid between (Y/n)'s, spreading them apart as she urged her up against the counter so that she was riding her thigh. Warm hands slid over her (figure) form, carelessly tugging her dress away from her body, exposing her cotton combinations, as her own hands clung tightly to Grell's red coat, dragging her closer as she began to work herself against the other's leg.

Then, after a few beats, Grell pulled away, pushing the other woman up and onto the counter - messily unclasping her undergarments and removing them from her body, revelling in every inch of her skin that was revealed to her eager yellow-green eyes. From there, she moved up to the shell of her ear, teasingly licking and nibbling on the flesh, revelling in the hushed whimpers and moans that escaped (Y/n)'s lips for a few moments before trailing downwards; gently littering her jaw and the hollow of her throat with light bites and open mouthed kisses as she went. Grell paused for a moment, hovering mere millimetres above the swell of her chest, just breathing and staring cheekily into (Y/n)'s hooded (e/c) eyes before, finally, leaning forwards to wrap her lips around one of her nipples, suckling and biting and the sensitive flesh whilst she twisted and plucked the other between her thumb and forefinger - stopping only once she had deemed them appropriately hardened and the (brunette, blonde etc)'s whimpers and pleas had gotten barely too numerous.

Chuckling darkly, Grell moved to kneel between her partner's legs, urging her thighs apart to accommodate her torso. The sight of her dripping cunt open wide and ready for her made her own arousal peak as she groaned lowly - quickly pushing her own need down; today wasn't about her, it was about (Y/n), she could wait. So, eagerly, she reached forwards, trailing her index finger down her soaked slit from the barely exposed hood of her clit to just barely dip into her entrance before pulling away entirely as she brought it to her lips and licked it clean, maintaining eye contact as she did so and delighting in the flustered whimper that passed her (l/c) lips. Then, after a brief moment, she dove forwards, spreading her lower lips apart with her thumbs as she moved to devour her whole, dragging her tongue up and into her sodden entrance.

Her pace was languid and meaningful; slow and deep as she stimulated her sensitive cunt in every way she could. Meanwhile, (Y/n) was writhing and bucking into her mouth, burying her hands in her crimson hair in a desperate attempt to harshly tug her closer to her womanhood, whimpering and moaning out a string of pleas, cussed and cries of her lover's name. With each thrust of Grell's sinfully talented tongue, the pressure in her abdomen continued to build and twist, growing more uncomfortable with each passing moment and leaving her more shameless and desperate for release.

Though, thankfully, she needn't despair for long as the reaper moved one thumb to harshly rub against her swollen clit as she continued to work her with her mouth - an action that sent her spiralling over the edge of her orgasm: her fingers dig into the redhead's scalp, harshly tugging at the rosy locks in attempt to keep her locked in place as she continued to stimulate her through her orgasm; her body was on fire, spawning and writhing beyond her control as her senses were overwhelmed solely by Grell and everything she was doing; her lips were parted as an array of gasps, moans, whimpers, cusses and screaming cries of her partner's name interspersed with broken words of praise until her voice grew hoarse and cracked. Eventually, her body slumped over as her lungs aches - all but burning for air as she slowly came down from her high, grounded by the reassuring touch of the other woman who had since pulled away and was looking up at her with kind, but lustful eyes through her thick eyelashes.

In her lustfully disoriented mind only one thing was made clear from such a look; Grell was far from done with her and their time together had only just begun.

**\---**

In practically no time at all, Grell had stripped of most all of her clothing (with the aid of (Y/n)'s shaky but ever eager hands), left only in her thin, translucent white blouse and her trademark glasses. When the (brunette, blonde etc) moved to tease the reaper, she huffed and rolled her eyes, harshly tugging the other woman on top of her as she laid on the floor, urging her to straddle one of her thighs, causing one of (Y/n)'s knees to slid against her slick heat in the process. Then, the redhead placed her hand on the back of the other woman's head, forcing her down as she crashed their lips together, silencing her mewls and groans as she began to work against her from below - quickly moving that hand to grasp at her waist to guide (Y/n)'s still sensitive body as she began to ride her thigh.

Slowly, they fell into a rhythm as the (brunette, blonde etc) moved her hands; one went to lay flat on the floor beside her, supporting her weight so that she could move more freely against her lover whilst the other entangled itself in the redhead's silky locks, tugging at the strands to pull her ever closer. Soon their movements became more rapid and brutal in their pace, matching their desperate search for the climax that lurked just out of reach: grinding, groping, gripping, pulling, tugging and more in an array of harsh, jerky motions.

This continued for several minutes until (Y/n) pulled away from the kiss, moving to latch her lips to the redhead's throat, sucking and gently biting at the skin - revelling in the low groans and whimpers that she released, attempting to contain her own release as she watched the reaper topple over the edge of her orgasm: her eyes fluttered closed and she threw her head back, giving the (brunette, blonde etc) further access to her throat and collarbone; her lips parted as a stream of breathy praises and broken cries of (Y/n)'s name spilled forth until her breath ran short and ragged; her body quakes and writhed beneath her and her grip on (Y/n)'s waist grew tighter and harsher with each passing moment. It was a sinfully ethereal sight to see - one that finally sent her over the edge for the second time that afternoon: moaning, mewling, groaning, whimpering and grinding desperately against Grell's thigh as she continued working them both through their releases.

**\---**

Slowly, the two started to come down from their respective highs, panting and whimpering quietly as they gradually pulled away from each other, revelling in their orgasm wracked forms. (Y/n) smiled down at her lopsidedly, her (s/c) cheeks flushed and her (e/c) eyes hooded from exhaustion and lust - an expression that the redhead almost mirrored as she lustfully smirked up at her partner. Then, Grell pulled her closer, giggling to herself as she uttered a single, teasing phrase.

**_"Is there anything else I can do for you?"_ **


	8. All Chained Up | Baldroy x Female!Reader (bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Baldroy have been together for a while and, in the early evening, he tells her that he's bought a few things for them to use. This culminates in a bondage heavy encounter that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by A Wattpad User
> 
> Word Count = 2908
> 
> Combinations = Victorian women's undergarments which went under the corset, they consist of two parts sewn together- the drawers, or lower part, and the chemise.

The Phantomhive estate seemed to be in a perpetual state of complete and utter chaos (on both the most minuscule and largest scales) as the grounds were plagued by distasteful after disaster - the likes of which ranging from minor in-house mishaps to catastrophic breaches of defence from outside threats. It was pandemonium incarnate, but it was home - a home that never gave them time to rest or slack off or grow bored due to its constant need for protection and upkeep by its inhabitants. In fact, it was the same home that had allowed her to meet her dear husband; the explosively inclined cook, Baldroy - so, in spite of all its short comings, the grounds did hold a strong place in her memories and heart...well as much of a place as a building could.

Though, regardless of these memories and the brilliant pay she received for her work, her time spent at the estate was unbearably stressful for her - especially given that she was often borrowed by their head butler to clean up after the errors and explosions caused by her co-workers. That was most certainly not was she signed up for, as she'd often internally note, she was a governess not a nanny to four grown men and women - but, rather than voice her grievances to her employers, the (brunette, blonde etc) elected to just grin and bear it, letting off all of the built up steam in their shared bedroom under the instruction of her husband. It was, at best, a precarious system, but it worked well enough for them.

This morning had already been extremely demanding for the young woman, so needless to say she was already overflowing with the desire to hurry up to her husband and have him please her in the privacy of their room (or anywhere, really, her stress was quickly breaking down the barriers of courtesy and dignity in her mind). Her mind was spinning and she was heavily disoriented from the sheer amount of stress she'd been put under already: reciting, singing, tuning, teaching, repeating, shushing and chasing after the young earl from the early morning until now - and she was still far from finished, merely taking a break to sooth her aching head by lounging in the garden of the estate, a half drunk cup of (f/hit drink) in one hand and an almost finished novel in the other. A small piece of heaven, certainly, that was made better when she heard her husband calling out to her.

**\---**

"Babe! Fancy seein' you out here." His deep voice sounded out, bringing a tired smile to her (soft/sharp/etc) features as she turned her head to look over at him.

"Is it really that much of a shock to see me about the estate? I live here too, you know." With that she emptied her hands and stood to greet him, leaning (up/down/over) to gently brush her lips against his cheek.

"Geez, I'm not that bad," he laughed, pulling her taut against him by her waist, "I was just lookin' for you - 's all."

"Oh? And what does my favourite demolitions expert have to share with me today? Another disaster, perchance?" She quipped with a lazy smirk, her (e/c) eyes glinting with mirth as she spoke. "Or, perhaps, have you finally managed to cook something other than an egg?"

Baldroy only laughed at that, rolling his deep blue eyes down at his wife before retorting, lowering his tone to a sultry whisper in her ear. "No, I just bought us something special for tonight. I saw it out in the market earlier and I thought that I'd oughta buy it for you, doll." Her cheeks flushed a (faint/light/deep/etc) rosy hue as she bit down on her lip, a low remark on the tip of her tongue before the blond pulled away and, with a wink, continued on. "And, I'll have you know that I can cook a decent bit of toast."

"Decent?" (Y/n) laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "The day you cook something 'decent' I'll eat my hat."

"Hey! I'm not that bad; I haven't killed anyone yet, yeah?" He teased, making his way back into the manor as (Y/n) rushed off to join him, linking their elbows as she laughed and rolled her eyes, a smooth hum her only response before they parted ways once again to return to their respective duties - a single unspoken promise exchanged between them that kept her going until the late evening.

"We'll continue this tonight."

**\---**

_Time Skip_

**\---**

Needless to say, her attempts to coax the young lord into actively participating and engaging in his lessons had been in vain - more often that not culminating in the boy being called away by some absurd task leaving the (brunette, blonde etc) to pull her hair out and assess and reorganise her planned sessions with the earl. Though, thankfully, she had since been dismissed for the evening and she soon took it upon herself to eagerly hurry up to her shared quarters - a barely there skip in her step and a jovial, relieved grin adorning her features.

Upon reaching her destination, she hurried into the room and moved to slip into something more appropriate: running a hand through her (h/c) hair to loosen it from its previous (bun/braid/straightened/etc) style; pulling off her dark uniform dress and blouse and stepping to the side as her petticoats and corset pooled on the floor beneath her; hastily removing her heels and combinations and moving her clothing to the side of the room before slipping into a translucent, white nightgown that reached her mid thighs. It wasn't fancy, but she knew how much he loved the way it accentuated her (figure) form.

And, with that, she sat on the edge of the bed, neatly crossing her legs at the ankles as she waited for her lover to make his way up to her. His shift would have just ended, after all, and he was never one to waste time when they'd arranged something.

**\---**

It took no time at all for him to arrive after that as he hurried into the dimly lit room, closing the door behind him with the heel of his shoe and rushing to remove his outermost, filth marred layers. She could hear him muttering sparse cusses under his breath and laughed in spite of herself at the sound - seeming to startle the blond, whose head shot up to stare unabashedly at her exposed form. Ocean blue eyes trailed over every inch of her body, seeming to ingrain the image into his mind as he slowly whistled, quickly finishing his task before he walked over to her - smiling widely as her cheeks flushed and she rolled her (e/c) eyes.

"You act as though you've never seen me like this before." She huffed, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"Yeah, but I'm never gonna get tired of seein' you like this, doll." He teased, smiling into the kiss and chuckling as she huffed again. "What can I say? You're a work of art, (Y/n)!"

Rolling her eyes once again, the woman offered a small grin, hiding it when she leaned (up/forwards) to silence her husband with a gentle kiss that soon grew heated and feverish as his rough hands began to wander over the thin fabric of her nightdress. They slowly descended into a familiar, lustful rhythm: (Y/n) tugged her lover down, repositioning them so that she was straddling his waist, grinding down onto him; eager hands roamed under her dress, groping the bare swell of her breasts and trailing around to pinch her (size) rear - actions that earned sharp gasps and moans from her kiss swollen lips; Baldroy broke away from the kiss to gently nibble on the shell of her ear before trailing his lips down her jaw to the hollow of her throat, where he began to leave a trail of barely there bites and open mouthed kisses on the (s/c) flesh. All the while, (Y/n) continued to writhe and moan encouragingly atop him, carding her hands through his hair to urge him even closer to her before growing tired and pushing him back.

The blond raised an eyebrow at this, a questioning look adorning his features only to be silenced by the mischievous glint in his wife's (e/c) eyes and her index finger on his lips. Then, the (brunette, blonde etc) slid off of him and fell to her knees at the foot of the bed before hastily unbuckling his belt, allowing his erect cock to spring free of its confines. Her eyes trailed up the throbbing, veiny shaft to reach the thick head - the slit of which was covered in sparse beads of cloudy precum.

She looked up at him through her (thick/long/thin/etc) eyelashes and, smirking, extended her tongue to trace the length of his manhood before she took the head into her mouth. Baldroy let out a guttural grunt at the feeling, grasping at her hair and guiding her head as she bobbed up and down along him. They quickly fell into a pleasant rhythm that prioritised both her comfort and his pleasure - with her humming and swallowing around him as she took his length up to the base, using one hand to stimulate his balls as she deepthroated him. This continued for several minutes as she continued to suck and swallow around his thick cock, with his grip on her hair growing tighter with each passing minute - mirroring the growing desperation, volume and frequency of his moans and groans as he began to thrust into her mouth.

Before long, she could taste the familiar salty precum spilling onto her tongue and, realising he was so close to release, slowly began to back away until her lips were only wrapped around the head. She teased the slit with the tip of her tongue until his grunts grew breathier and lower - at which point she completely removed her mouth from him and sloppily pumped his manhood until he finally reached his climax, spilling his thick cum onto her face and chest. The sight of him coming caused her arousal to further pool between her thighs, but she pushed that aside for the moment as she wiped herself clean with one hand before licking the salty liquid off of it completely (a sight that Baldroy was very clearly fond of).

Upon coming to his senses, the blond smirked darkly down at his wife, picking her up and all but throwing her into the creaking bed as he hastily pulled her soiled nightwear away to reveal her (figure) form to him in all of its glory. Then, he descended upon her once more, taking his time to worship and stimulate every inch of her body: trailing his lips, tongue, teeth and rough hands across each dip, curve, swell and edge that he came across; encircling her breasts and nipple with his lips, littering the flesh with an array of blossoming hickeys and lightly biting at her nipples; trailing his kisses down her stomach, teasing her as he moving down to her thighs, biting and sucking on the flesh and trailing his fingertips over her soaked slit, occasionally dipping his digits between them to trail over the entrance of her cunt before removing them entirely and bringing them up to his lips and sucking them clean - not breaking eye contact with her as he did so.

(Y/n) sighed at the feeling, letting out hushed whimpers and moans as she leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs further and closing her eyes once she felt his breath fanning out over her spread lower lips. However, rather than being met with his talented tongue against her slit, she was met with a cool sensation against the skin of her wrists, which caused her to snap her eyes open.

**\---**

"Are these chains?" She asked, tugging on her bindings and half laughing at the sound of the metallic clinking of the bonds against the wooden bedposts. "Is that what you were talking about this morning, dear?"

"Yeah!" He laughed, adjusting the tightness around her wrists as she shuffled further up onto the bed. "Is that comfortable, doll?"

(Y/n) hummed, unable to stop giggling as she tested the chains, tugging and struggling against them before stilling and looking up at her husband with mischievous (e/c) eyes. "Well I'm certainly not going anywhere, Bard." Another deep laugh from the man made her role her eyes. "Though I'd appreciate a bit more warning next time."

"Alright, babe," he teased, leaning down to press his lips gently against hers, "I just wanted to see the look on your face. Now, let's continue, yeah?"

"Yeah." She laughed, spreading her legs further apart as he slid between them, wrapping her thighs around his waist as he began to guide his cock into her dripping cunt - the movement lubricated by her plentiful precum. He slid into her slowly, watching with hooded eyes as her body swallowed each inch of his length before he finally bottomed out within her - at which point he moved that hand to grasp her waist, just barely raising her up off of the mattress. They fell still for a few minutes, adjusting themselves before he finally started to move, setting off on an initially slow and languid pace as he thrusted into her.

**\---**

Gradually, their pace grew faster as he began to jerk his hips against hers with near wild abandon, grunting and groaning before he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. Teeth and tongues clashed in a sordid dance, swallowing every lewd cry, whimper, moan and grunt that passed their lips as (Y/n) began to buck up and grind into him, vainly attempting to match his movements. Like always, they were practically synchronised with one another - moving in just the right way to elicit barely muffled moans and cusses that passed their kiss swollen lips.

Before long the room was thick with the sounds and smells of their love making: the thick, near palpable scent of sweat and cum filled the room, overpowering the sparse, lingering smell of smoke that wafted up from the small candle at their bedside; the rickety bed-frame creaked and groaned under their weight, seeming to strain under the force of their actions as the chains continued to arrhythmically clink and clatter (both against themselves and the chipped, wooden posts to which they were bound); the wet sounds of their skin slapping against one another mingled with the muffled exclamations of their pleasure filled the room - only growing in volume and fervour as they picked up the pace, growing more desperate and primal in their movements. With every thrust, she could feel an all too familiar pressure building in her abdomen, knitting unbearably tight in a way that made her all the more distressed and needy for her release as she thrashed and fought against her metal bindings - simultaneously aroused by the restraint and frustrated that she couldn't tease or touch her husband.

Baldroy seemed to notice her struggle, chuckling against her lips in spite of herself before repositioning himself slightly, lifting her waist si that he could thrust even deeper, harder and faster into her spasming cunt. Much to her relief, this seemed to be enough to send her spiralling over the edge of her climax: writhing, panting, bucking, arching her back, moaning, brokenly groaning and breathily crying out his name as her senses were muddled, set alight by the overwhelming orgasmic pleasure that overtook her mind. A fireworks display of brilliant white light erupted onto the insides of her eyelids, dazzling her disoriented mind further as she slowly came down from her startling high - only grounded by the feeling of her lover's cock continually, yet sloppily, pounding into her along with the feeling of his hot lips upon hers.

The sight of her shaking form reaching her peak as she called out for him soon proved enough to help him reach his second orgasm of the night as he, after several more languid thrusts, pulled out and spilled his cum onto her stomach. He took a few moments, as he slowly regained his breath and after his eyes had started to focus more, to admire her (figure) form beneath him: from the way her (size) chest rose and fell madly to the reddened flesh of her cheeks to the glistening of her slick as it stood out against the light sweat sheen on her (s/c) thighs. She was beautiful - and she was his. So, unable to help himself, he bent down and gently licked her inner thighs and her sensitive cunt clean, revelling in her flavour and only pulling away once she had finally regained her senses and chuckled down at him.

"Forgetting something, darling?" She teased hoarsely, still panting as she lightly tugged at the chains - the action causing the metal to clink distinctively against itself. However, Baldroy only smirked at that, his blue eyes glinting with mirth and a reignited lust as he met her gaze, parting his lips to utter a retort that made the woman's eyes widen as she eagerly clenched her thighs.

_**"Oh no, doll, we've only just started."** _


	9. Pretty Little Secret | Mey-rin x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) had known Meyrin since her time as a hitwoman several years before, when they had settled comfortably into a hidden liaison. After Mey moved to work at the Phantomhive estate, (Y/n) lost hope in ever seeing her again, only for them to reunite when the young earl sought out a partnership with her employer - at which point they rekindle the flames of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a Wattpad User
> 
> Word Count = 2857
> 
> Combinations = Victorian women's undergarments which went under the corset, they consist of two parts sewn together- the drawers, or lower part, and the chemise.  
> Chemise = Victorian women's undergarments which supported and covered the breasts and abdomen and went under the corset.  
> Drawers = Victorian women's underwear.

Wooden heels clicked rhythmically against the tiled kitchenette floor, the sound dulling and mingling with the whistling of kettles, the bucking of pots and the clinking of cutlery and plates as dish after dish was prepared. The room was crowded as chefs and their assistants bumped hips, reaching and rushing between stations as they desperately yet skilfully attempted to keep track of each component as it was prepared - performing to their utmost abilities under the scrutinising gaze of the acting governess and head maid, Miss (Y/n) (L/n); a woman notorious for her high standards and no nonsense attitude towards the inhabitants of the estate, be they her colleagues or her young students. She expected nothing less than perfection in every aspect of the manor, hence why she was doing a third round of the area, sharp (e/c) eyes flitting dangerously amongst the workers before settling on a young new chef and flaring up with indignant disappointment as she approached the man, tutting as she harshly grabbed his wrist.

"The recipe calls for _chopped_ red onions." She practically hissed, her tone causing the man to back into himself. "So why, pray tell, are you dicing them? Have you decided that you know better than the lord's previous generations of staff?"

"No, Ma'am." He responded in a hushed voice, averting his eyes to the floor beside her feet. "I'll start again, sorry."

"Sorry? You'd have been more than sorry if these had made it to the master's plate." she huffed, relinquishing her grip on his wrist and allowing it to fall limply to his side, "And to think that the lord's company could have been faced with such an egregious state of disobedience and stupidity. What a shameful display." Then, she turned sharply on her heel to address the onlookers with an authoritarian tone and an icy glare before hurrying off to watch over the collection of maids that worked beneath her.

"Now, would you kindly get back to work? Lest I need to speak with our employer regarding your collective incompetence. Good day."

**\---**

Thankfully, her closest peers amongst the manor staff had managed to collectively complete their assigned tasks without so much as a hint of error or defiance. The competency of the maids had always been a source of pride for the (brunette, blonde etc), who valued the very traits they wholeheartedly embodied: dexterity, loyalty, levelheadedness, obedience and delicacy. It was a welcome break from the chaos she oft faced with the rest of her co-workers to say the least - and she treasured it immensely. Though, she didn't have the time to spend praising them as she was soon ushered away to welcome her employer's guest and his own staff members alongside the head butler, Mr Johnson - as was required of those in their positions.

So, there they were stood, still and silent yet acutely aware of their master and their surroundings as they waited. The foyer was quickly growing stuffy and uncomfortable, but she still managed to remain still, neatly folding her hands behind her back - occasionally reaching up to gently adjust the violet pinned to her breast pocket before hastily returning to her upright position. Then, finally, the front door creaked open, bathing the crowded room in a blanket of warm afternoon light as their master rushed forth to greet the young boy in front of him, paying no mind to the child's entourage as he fed him sickly sweet greetings.

"Earl Phantomhive, thank you for going out of your way to visit my estate this fine afternoon."

The boy nodded, addressing her master as they walked off into the bowls of the estate, followed shortly by the staff. As was her duty, (Y/n) stepped forwards and stopped the small group in their tracks, only allowing the earl's head butler past as she shared a stern look with her co-worker as she spoke.

"I'm afraid that only the closest staff members are allowed to attend the meeting." Her eyes flitted scrutinisingly across the trio as she gestured for Johnson to follow the other butler. "I'll escort you to your rooms. Please, follow me."

Her words left no room for question and they, albeit begrudgingly, followed behind her, carrying their bags as they navigated the barely lit halls and stairways of the estate. However, as she walked, the maid couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander over to the red haired Phantomhive servant, noting some familiarity about her before hurriedly shaking it off.

It would be one hell of a coincidence if it were her Mey, after all, so she felt no need to consciously dwell upon it.

**\---**

After several awkward minutes of silent walking, (Y/n) came to a sudden halt and turned sharply on her heels to address her company, unable to stop her eyes from lingering on the red headed maid as she spoke.

"This is the secondary guest wing of our estate and you'll be staying here for the entirety of your stay." She gestured to two rooms to either side of her with one gloved hand, looking between the two men. "You two will be staying here respectively." Then, she turned to the maid and, after hesitating for a brief moment, continued. "You'll be staying further down the hall so, please, follow me."

The trio shared a wary look between themselves before the smaller of the men handed the maid her luggage and the two women set off once more.

**\---**

"I don't think we actually introduced ourselves, we didn't." The woman stammered, causing the (brunette, blonde etc) to turn her head towards her, raising a curious eyebrow at her. "I'm Mey-rin, the shorter boy is Finny and the cook is Baldroy. We're -"

"The Phantomhive servants, yes, I'm aware." She pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled sharply before suddenly halting once again. "I'm (Y/n) (L/n), before you ask, I'm the head maid of the estate and this is your room. I'll help you with your things."

"Are you going to keep pretending that you don't know me?" Mey spoke up after a few minutes of silent unpacking, taking off her glasses and placing them neatly on the nightstand. Her words caused the (brunette, blonde etc) to freeze slightly before she deeply inhaled and managed a low response.

"I don't owe you anything of the sort, Mey."

The redhead sighed deeply, stepping forwards to place a gentle, reassuring hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder. "I would have taken you with me if I was allowed, you know." Her voice was lower, calmer and more familiar to the other maid, causing her eyes to sting and blur with nudged tears as she brushed her ex-lover off.

"You didn't have to leave." She practically growled. "You didn't even say goodbye, I was worried sick about you - I thought you were dead, for God's sake, Mey."

"I wasn't myself," Mey-rin excused, hazel eyes staring kindly (up/down/across) at the other woman, "I realised it was a brilliant opportunity that I couldn't just pass up and -"

"And you realised you could just drop me like I meant nothing to impress whoever it was that you met that night. That's how it went, right?"

"No!" She insisted, tightly grasping (Y/n)'s hands in her own, staring earnestly into her eyes as she continued in a softer tone. "I wasn't thinking, but I realised what I'd done shortly after and asked Mr Sebastian to go and find you, but we couldn't. I would never hurt you, not intentionally."

(Y/n) smiled sadly, shaking her head as she spoke. "You never think do you, Mey?" another humourless laugh, "Just admit that you wanted to leave."

"I'm not going to lie to you, (Y/n), and I'm not going to leave you again - I swear."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I can keep it this time, (Y/n), the young lord was talking about working permanently with your master. So even if you're certain that you don't believe me or that I'm going to leave, I can't. I won't." Honest hazel eyes looked deeply into her own, brimming with familiarity and kindness as she smiled shakily yet certainly. "I won't leave you again."

(Y/n) sighed, worrying her lower lip between her teeth, silent in contemplation before she slowly leaned (up/down/forwards) and chastely pressed her lips against Mey-rin's. "Okay. I'll give you one more chance - any mistakes from now and I'm done."

The redhead nodded gratefully arc that, moving one hand to gently grasp the side of (Y/n)'s face before pulling her into another kiss - one that was sweeter, longer, deeper and even more familiar as they settled into the same old rhythm as they had years before. It was almost as if nothing had changed between them, and they were content with that, willing to pretend that was the case even though they were all too aware that this wasn't the case.

**\---**

Unable to completely contain themselves after so long apart, they descended upon one another: the (brunette, blonde etc)'s hands moved to Mey's waist, pulling her closer before sliding up to unbutton her blouse and shove it off of her shoulders; lips, teeth and tongues clashed in a heated, overdue kiss as they each tilted their heads to deepen the gesture; clothed hips ground against one another as (Y/n) walked the redhead backwards until her calves collided with the bed frame - at which point she, reluctantly, pulled away and shoved her down onto the bed, only to be pulled down on top of her as the other maid grasped her upper arms. They fell in a heap on the bed, laughing quietly amongst themselves before hurriedly tugging their clothing away from one another's bodies.

Layer after layer of cotton, cheap lace and linens were discarded to the side of the bed, this flurry of activity only ceasing once they were left in their undergarments (their respective corsets having since been hastily undone and left to join the growing pile of garments on the floor). Seemingly entranced by her form, (Y/n) rolled them both so that she was straddling Mey-rin's waist, sliding one hand under the other woman's white chemise to gently squeeze and tease at the swell of her breasts, eventually pulling the thin garment up to her collar and leaning down to take the other nipple into her mouth - encircling the sensitive flesh with her teeth and tongue as Mey arched into her touch. After a few minutes of this, the (h/c) haired woman pulled away and began to trail a series of open mouthed kisses down her stomach until she reached the band of her drawers, only to be pushed away and down onto the mattress by Meyrin, who, panting and red in the face, hurriedly unbuttoned and untied her combinations, pulling them away from her entirely to reveal her (s/c) (figure) form to her lustful hazel eyes.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Mey leaned down, connecting their lips briefly before trailing soft kisses down her jaw to the hollow of her throat - not so lightly nipping at the skin as she went - before moving further down to litter her collar and breasts with kisses and featherlight bites. This caused the woman beneath her to squirm and moan lightly as she moved her hands to grasp her hips, guiding her to grind against her thighs - an action that earned her muffled moans and whimpers from the redhead that moved to harshly bite down on the crux of her throat, suckling at the skin until a deep purple-red mark began to appear against the (s/c) canvas of her neck.

Though, before long, this proved itself to be far too little to sate their sinful hunger for one another and they came to an unspoken agreement as Mey-rin hurriedly ridded herself of her remaining clothing - her lightly sodden drawers and her stockings. Then, finally bare, she climbed atop her lover, wrapping her arms loosely around her shoulders as she leaned back onto the mattress, lips meeting briefly before they rearranged themselves - with Mey climbing completely atop her lover in such a way that her dripping cunt was mere millimetres above her face as she leaned down to press her lips against the other's thighs, teasingly kissing the areas closest to her womanhood and quivering with eagerness as she felt (Y/n)'s cool breath against her own soaked slit.

After several teasing seconds, they descended upon one another completely.

**\---**

Mey's dexterous tongue dove between her sodden lower lips, devouring her whole as she slid the tip slowly along her, taking a few moments to encircle and suck on her lightly swollen clit before moving down to slip her tongue into her dripping entrance. She then spread the labia with two fingers, giving her better access to her lover's sensitive sex before sliding one thumb over her clit, harshly rubbing and stimulating it as (Y/n) continued to writhe and spasm beneath her. Meanwhile, the (brunette, blonde etc) was almost mirroring her finer ministrations: pulling her closer to her mouth by her hips with one hand, sucking on and encircling her sensitive clit with her tongue and pumping her talented digits into her tight entrance, scissoring and curling them in just the right way to get the woman atop her to moan and arch her back.

Hips ground down onto their mouths, desperately searching for friction as they swallowed every ounce of honey-sweet pleasure that seeped out of their spasming cunts, drinking it up like the finest nectar as they gradually became more and more erratic in their movements. Mey quickly fell into a rhythm of desperately bucking into (Y/n)'s fingers, grinding down onto her knuckles as she continued to harshly and hastily suck, rub and lick her most sensitive area - letting out muffled moans and whimpers against her. Similarly, (Y/n) began to grind against her lover's tongue, arching up and into her as she desperately yet skilfully filled her and stretched her with her fingers - shakily sucking on her clit as she moaned and whined against her.

With every passing moment, she could feel a familiar pressure coiling uncomfortably within her, knotting unbearably tight as she began to wantonly chase after her release. Though, before she reached her own peak, she felt the woman atop her began to writhe and spasm, feeling her moaning into her louder and more shakily, signs that she had just fallen over the edge of ecstasy and (Y/n), in spite of herself, tightened her grip on her waist and held her in place as she began to devour her with more fervour than before. Seemingly out of instinct, Mey-rin moved to tightly - almost painfully so - grip the underneath of her (size) thighs, digging her nails into the sensitive (s/c) flesh to ground herself as she continued to languidly slide her tongue along her lover's soaking slit.

Driven to her own release by the sight, scent and sound of her partner, (Y/n) was sent over the edge soon after: groaning, whimpering, grinding, bucking, moaning, writhing and swallowing every response and touch from her lover. Her eyelids were alight with glowing splotches of beautiful, bright white light - exploding in tandem with the spasming of the muscles in her abdomen. Muffled by the spasming, dripping cunt of her partner, her lips parted to release a throaty string of cries, praises and pleas for her as they continued to work one another through their releases - writhing and bucking as her senses were overwhelmed with Mey-rin (everything about her that was pressed against and inside of her), practically aflame with lust as she slowly came down from her climax.

**\---**

After several minutes of grunting and groaning and moving shakily in sync with one another, they finally separated as Mey shuffled off of (Y/n) to lay beside her, red in the face and panting as she went. Then, she pulled the (taller/shorter/other) woman into her arms, offering a tired, but content smile that glistened with her release that (Y/n) couldn't help but mirror, leaning towards her to press her lips gently to hers - connecting the two in a breathless kiss stained with their flavours before they pulled away. In the aftermath of their orgasms, they almost seemed to glow, their sweat covered skin and cum slicked thighs and mouths glistening in the warm afternoon sun.

It was familiar and pleasant; a living dream that half mirrored the life they had once had together whilst holding a whispered promise of the new life they would start - no longer a sniper and her aid, but rather two maids deeply in love with one another and ready to move on. So, as the faint summer breeze slipped through a crack in the window frame, the (brunette, blonde etc) managed a small retort, panting slightly and offering a lazy smirk as she spoke yet holding a near-forgotten kindness and warmth in her eyes.

**_"This may very well be the start of a wonderful little secret."_**


End file.
